


Tension/in deutsch

by Slayerkaro



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Dimension Travel, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayerkaro/pseuds/Slayerkaro
Summary: Wann immer Kara und Lena dieser Tage aufeinandertreffen ist die Luft mit elektrischer Spannung geladen. Es steht nicht gut um die Freundschaft der beiden. Alex hat genug von den ewigen Zankereien, zudem wurde sie mit einem lebensbedrohlichen Projekt beauftragt für das sie die enge Zusammenarbeit von Supergirl und Lena benötigt. Reißen sich die beiden Sturköpfe zusammen oder sind bald alle verdammt?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Alex

Vergnügt und zufrieden mit ihrer Heldentat macht sich Supergirl auf den Weg zu ihrer Schwester ins DEO Gebäude. Vor wenigen Augenblicken verhinderte sie einen Verkehrsunfall, der ohne ihre Hilfe tödlich geendet hätte. Die Bremse eines Trucks funktionierte nicht mehr und sie hat diesen mit ihren bloßen Händen zum Stoppen gebracht. Sie stemmte sich gegen die Motorhaube und die gewaltige Kraft, mit welcher dieser unterwegs war, versetzte selbst ihr einen harten Stoß. Mit ausgestreckten Armen drückte sie so lange, bis ihre Schuhsohlen zu rauchen anfingen. Der Truck bremste rechtzeitig, ehe er den belebten Marktplatz erreichte und seine unkontrollierte Fahrt nahm ein Ende. Sie hörte ihren Heldennamen, mindestens 100 Mal rufen und sonnte sich im Bad der Menge. _Danke Supergirl, du hast uns gerettet. Supergirl du bist so cool. Supergirl wir lieben dich! Supergirl! Supergirl! Supergirl!_

Pfeifend zu einer Melodie, die ihr im Kopf schwirrt, macht sie sich auf den Weg in Alex’s Labor. Ihr Herz ist überflutet von Liebe, die ihr die Menschen auf dem Marktplatz entgegengebracht haben und sie schwebt nahezu die Gänge entlang. Sie erreicht das Labor ihrer Schwester und ihre Augen suchen nach Alex. Diese ist nirgends zu entdecken, stattdessen bleibt ihr der Laut ihres Liedes schlagartig im Halse stecken. Was will _SIE_ hier? Ärger durchflutet sie und ehe sie sich beruhigen kann, öffnet sie empört den Mund.

„Lena!“ Klagt sie den Namen der Unbefugten an und baut sich mit den Händen an den Hüften bedrohlich vor dem Arbeitsbereich auf. „Haben wir nicht vereinbart, dass du dich mit deinen Experimenten zurückhältst?! Was tust du hier in diesem geheimen DEO Räumlichkeiten??“

Lena zeigt sich über die Ankunft von Supergirl und deren mahnende Worte unbeeindruckt. Kaum merklich blickt sie von ihrer Arbeit auf. Sie ist damit beschäftigt ein Reagenzglas in das Licht zu halten und dessen Inhalt zu prüfen. Ein leichtes „Hm,“ fällt von ihren Lippen und sie tippt die Erkenntnis, welche sie aus der trüben Flüssigkeit gewonnen hat in ihr Tablet ein.

„Ich rede mit dir,“ erinnert Kara an ihre gestellte Frage und stampft ärgerlich über deren Missachtung mit dem Fuß auf.

Genervt über die Unterbrechung legt Lena das Tablet beiseite. Sie stemmt beide Arme gegen den Tisch und hält sich mit den Händen an dessen Tischkante fest. Damit kontrolliert sie offensichtlich ihren Ärger, denn sie gibt sich völlig gleichgültig.

„Du hast ernsthaft einen Gott-komplex, Supergirl. Versuch es mal mit einem Realitätscheck. Ich bin Wissenschaftlerin, dies ist ein Labor und ich helfe, wenn man mich darum bittet,“ es klingt herablassend, ja nahezu belehrend, als hätte die Blonde keine Ahnung von nichts.

Kara ist einen Moment lang über die Erwiderung fassungslos. Zudem stört es sie, dass sie Supergirl genannt wird. Nur weil sie ihren Anzug trägt, bleibt sie dennoch Kara und Lena weiß das allzu genau, doch es ändert nichts.  
Lena nutzt diese Verblüffung aus und wendet sich schulterzuckend wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Völlig cool, als würde sie Kara’s Schnauben nicht vernehmen, wird der Inhalt eines weiteren Reagenzglases studiert.

In genau dieser Sekunde betritt Alex ihr Labor. Alarmiert, das Kara schon zurück ist und darüber dass sie ihr vorab keine Warnung über Lena’s Anwesenheit geben konnte, erfasst sie die Szene. Die beiden sind mal wieder in eine hitzige Diskussion geraten. Es ist kein Geheimnis, das zwischen ihnen dicke Luft herrscht. Alex seufzt und wendet sich beruhigend an ihre Schwester.

„Kara, Lena ist hier weil ich--“

„Jetzt nicht, Alex!“, unterbricht Kara herrisch und hat nur Augen für Lena. Sie wird der arroganten Dunkelhaarigen eine Erwiderung geben. Ihre Augen funkeln angriffslustig. 

„Oh, ich hatte einen Realitätscheck. Als ich dich vor deiner eigenen dummen Erfindung gerettet habe. Einen fliegenden Roboter als Freund? Ernsthaft? Wer hat hier einen Gott-Komplex?“

„Gerettet? Krypto war noch in der Testphase. Er hat auf Befehle gehört! Er konnte die Nachrichten in fünf Sprachen laut vorlesen oder süßes Gebäck besorgen ganz ohne Hilfe. Er hat nur gespielt, als du wie eine Irre auf ihn losgegangen bist. Du hast alles ruiniert mit deinem Kochstrahl.“ Lena verliert ebenfalls ihre Beherrschung, sie fuchtelt wild mit den sensiblen Chemikalien in ihrer Hand herum. 

Alex sieht besorgt zu, wie die Flüssigkeit in den Gläsern bedrohlich schwankt. „Lena, könntest du bitte deine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die--“

„Jetzt nicht Alex,“ wird sie abermals unterbrochen, wenn auch dieses Mal nicht annähernd so unsanft wie von Kara zuvor.

„Kochstrahl?“ Kara fühlte sich nie gekränkter. Sie hat Lena vor dieser Bestie gerettet, die ihr eindeutig an die Kehle ging. Sie hat diesen fiesen Roboter mit ihrem Hitzeblick zum schmelzen gebracht, ehe er Lena zerfleischen konnte. Und das ist nun der Dank? Vorwürfe?

„Es ist ein Hitzeblick Lena und er ist ziemlich cool. Erinnere dich als ich damit die Pistole die auf dich gerichtet wurde eingeschmolzen habe, oder diesen irren Typen aufgehalten habe, der dir im Fake-Superman Anzug mit seiner Laser Kacke Avancen gemacht hat.“ Zugegeben, Letzteres wäre nicht unbedingt nötig gewesen, doch sie wurde misstrauisch als sie bei ihrem Routineflug, an Lena’s Penthouse vorbei geflogen ist und einen Typen im Supermananzug gesehen hat. Es war definitiv nicht Clark. Dieser hat sich über Lena gebeugt und plötzlich zielte ein roter Laserpunkt auf Lena’s Brust. Kara sah in diesem Moment rot, sämtliche Alarmglocken sprangen an und sie ist im Vollspeed Modus durch die Scheiben in ihren Wohnbereich durchgebrochen, um Lena zu retten. Sie hat das Outfit des vermeintlichen Angreifers mit ihrem Hitzeblick niedergeschmort. Sie war extrem stolz, dass es ihr gelungen ist, seinen Körper dabei nicht zu verbrennen. Dafür war Feinheit von Nöten. Allerdings stand infolgedessen der Freak mit nichts außer seiner Unterhose bekleidet vor ihnen und er hatte eine ziemliche Beule in seinen Superman Boxershorts. Es war peinlich. Woher sollte sie wissen, dass dieser Freak harmlose Laserstrahlen in sein Outfit eingebaut hat und das das ganze hier angeblich nur ein Experiment war, wie Lena fadenscheinig erklärt hatte. Sie waren alle drei beschämt. Kara hat eine knappe Entschuldigung von sich gegeben und ist wieder weggeflogen. Sie haben nie mehr über den Vorfall geredet, aber sie würde gern wissen, was aus diesem seltsamen Experiment geworden ist.

„Blond ist wirklich deine Haarfarbe, Supergirl,“ erwidert Lena enthusiastisch, doch dann stoppt sie und mach eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Egal, du hast keine Ahnung. Lassen wir es sein. Das ist es nicht wert.“

„Das ist es nicht wert?“ Irgendwie trifft das Kara härter als alles Andere.

Alex hat keine Ahnung, was hier Thema ist, worüber die beiden streiten, doch sie hat genug gehört.

„Ihr beide seid lächerlich, würdet ihr bitte--“ 

„Jetzt nicht, Alex!“   
„Jetzt nicht, Alex!“

Alex verstummt. Darüber sind sich beide einig.

* * *

Alex POV

Kryptonier feat CEO von L-Corp

Kara’s Gesicht ist rot vor Erregung und ihre Augen funkeln empört, über das, was Lena zu ihr gesagt hat. Ernsthaft? Kochstrahl? Die Wortwahl war selbst für die CEO von L-Corp ungewöhnlich daneben. Kein Wunder, dass Kara so aussieht, als wäre sie kurz davor Lena die Wirkung ihres Hitzeblicks zu zeigen, indem sie ihr ein Loch in den schicken Designeranzug brennt. Lena hingegen gibt sich auf den ersten Blick, cool wie eine Gurke. Ihr langes Haar ist wie üblich weit oben, streng aus ihrem Gesicht gebunden. Die perfekt geschwungenen Augenbrauen in Bewegung und der blutrote Mund, dessen Winkel leicht nach unten gehen fest geschlossen. Sie wirkt hochmütig und kühl. Es erinnert mich deutlich an die erste Zeit, als ich ihr begegnet bin. Damals hatten wir einige Differenzen, ehe ich sie besser kennenlernen durfte und damit ihr wunderbares Herz, das sich eventuell geöffnet hat. Der Anblick gibt selbst mir das Verlangen ihr eine reinhauen zu wollen. Doch ihre kühle Fassade ist gebröckelt und Alex sieht die Leidenschaft darin. Lena Luthor hat nie heißer ausgesehen als in dem Moment, als sie ihre Beherrschung verliert und Kara anfunkelt. Sie ist eine attraktive Frau und man muss blind sein, um dies nicht zu sehen. Das bedeutet keinesfalls das ich mich zu ihr hingezogen fühle. Dennoch Frage ich mich ob Lena bewusst ist, wie sie auf Kara reagiert. Es ist immer ein bisschen mehr als bei Anderen. Lena steht auf Männer. Ich habe selbst gesehen, wie Typen in ihr Penthouse ein und ausgehen. Einmal war einer verkleidet im Supermankostüm dabei. Nach dieser Unterhaltung eben, dämmert es mir langsam, was ihr Kink ist. Interessant, wer hätte gedacht, dass Miss Perfekt auf ein Heldenkostüm abfährt. Dessen ungeachtet bleibt die Frage: Ist sich Lena darüber im klaren, das Kara die Einzige ist, die all ihre Knöpfe drücken kann? Liegt es daran, dass die beiden beste Freunde sind? Wer kennt das nicht, man kennt die beste Freundin besser als sich selbst. Leider ist dies definitiv ein Grund, warum diese Freundschaft in den letzten Monaten seine Abwärtsspirale erlebt.

Lena und meine Schwester sind seit knapp drei Jahren Freundinnen. Kara war glückselig wie eine Prinzessin, die auf ihren Prinzen trifft, als sie Lena kennengelernt hat. Ich hab mich so gefreut, als sie mir das erste Mal mit Stolz erzählt hat, das sie eine beste Freundin hat. Kara war ein merkwürdiges Mädchen, als sie im Teenageralter in meine Familie aufgenommen wurde. Kein Wunder, sie ist ein Alien und kommt von einem anderen Planeten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was hier zu Lande cool und angesagt war. Demzufolge tat sie sich in der Schulzeit schwer Freunde zu finden. Sie war ein Außenseiter. Ich bin ihre Schwester und immer für sie da, aber selbst ich kann die besondere Verbindung, welche eine beste Freundin mit sich bringt, nicht ersetzten.

Die Freundschaft der beiden wuchs über die Jahre und was einerseits so gut lief, lies Kara andererseits zusehends darunter leiden, dass Lena die Wahrheit nicht kannte. Die Wahrheit über Supergirl. Sie belog Lena am laufenden Band, quasi täglich und das nicht nur als Kara, sondern auch als Supergirl, mit der sich Lena ebenfalls bis zu einem gewissen Maß angefreundet hatte. Es zerrte an ihren Nerven und Kara sah sich ungewollt dazu verpflichtet, des Öfteren kurzfristig Verabredungen abzusagen, sich idiotische Ausreden einfallen lassen und es kam zu skurrilen Zwischenfällen. Es gab Situationen, da war sie gezwungen ihre Superkräfte ohne Kostüm in Lena’s Anwesenheit zu benutzen und dies so aussehen zu lassen, das diese keinen Verdacht schöpfen würde. Wie furchtbar wird es für meine Schwester gewesen sein, als sie von Männern mit Pistolen im Anschlag überrascht wurden und Kara keine Zeit hatte in den Anzug zu wechseln. Sie tat so, als müsste sie niesen, um heimlich mit ihrem Atem die Angreifer davon wehen zu lassen, bis diese umfielen. Ein anderes Mal nahm Lena automatisch die Position vor Kara ein und stellte sich schützend vor sie, mutig, als wäre sie diejenige die beide retten konnte und erschwerte Kara ihre Arbeit damit. Ich habe diese Geschichten mit einem lächelnden und einem Weinen Augen mit angehört. Mir wurde klar, dass Lena bald die Wahrheit erfahren sollte. Umso erstaunlicher war es für mich, dass Kara, die unbedingt ihr Geheimnis loswerden wollte, gleichzeitig Probleme damit hatte loszulassen. Obwohl ihr bewusst war, dass es nicht okay ist, zu lügen, liebte sie es, dass Lena wegen der Supergirl Sache keinen blassen Schimmer hatte. Bei ihr konnte sie simpel Kara sein, kein Alien kein Superheld und diese akzeptierte und liebte sie, so wie sie ist. Kara genoss dieses Gefühl unheimlich. Sie hatte so ihre Befürchtung, dass sich dies durch die Offenbarung ändern könnte, dennoch nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und erzählte ihrer Freundin die Wahrheit. 

Lena war geschockt. Die sonst so brillante Frau hatte absolut keine Ahnung und wollte nicht glauben, dass sie sich durch ein einfaches Brillengestell all die Jahre blenden lies. Sie wollte nicht sehen, konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Kurz gesagt, Lena tappte diesbezüglich völlig im Dunkeln und die Wahrheit traf sie wie ein Transrapid mit 280 km/h gegen die Brust. 

Nachdem ersten Schock reagierte sie distanziert und sie brach den Kontakt zu Kara für eine Weile ab. Sie musste sich sammeln und ihre Wunden lecken. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Abende ich damit verbracht habe meiner Schwestern tröstend über den Rücken zu streicheln und ihr zu sagen, dass sie Lena Zeit geben soll, bis diese es verdaut hat. Es brach mir das Herz wie heftig Kara darunter litt und ich versicherte ihr, das Lena letztendlich wieder zu sich kommen würde und die beiden ihre Freundschaft weiterknüpfen würden. Das Kara ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hat, war nicht schön, aber Kara hatte ihre Gründe und diese beeinflussten nicht nur sie selbst. Jeden Tag sehe, ich wie Kara sich selbstlos für andere opfert, ihnen hilft und der Stadt Hoffnung und mehr Sicherheit gibt. Jeder der meine Schwester kennt, weiß wie rein und ehrlich sie in ihrem Herzen ist. Sie leidet zweifelsfrei unter der Last des Geheimnisses, das sie täglich mit sich trägt. Womöglich mehr als Lena, die zuvor ahnungslos war und erst jetzt mit den Konsequenzen daraus konfrontiert wurde. Ich hätte keinen Tag länger ihren Zustand mit ansehen können und Lena eigenhändig an ihren langen Haaren herbei gezogen und dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich aussprechen. 

Doch ich behielt recht und die störrische Dunkelhaarige, kam nach einer Weile aus ihrem Schneckenhaus, in das sie sich zurückgezogen hatte heraus und reagierte auf Kara. Kara textete ihr in dieser Zeit Nachrichten, schrieb ihr Briefe und sendete Blumen. Sie teilte Lena jeden Tag mit, dass es ihr Leid tue, das sie an Lena denkt, sie vermisst und darauf wartet, das diese ihr eines Tages verzeihen könnte. Und der Tag kam, an dem Lena auf eine von Kara’s Nachrichten reagierte. Langsam knüpften die beiden das zarte Band ihrer Freundschaft neu. Kara, die voller Schuldgefühle war, flog nach Paris um Lena ihre Lieblingsbisquettes zu holen oder nach Dublin um ihr irische Scones zu überreichen, alles Dinge die Lena liebt. Es lief eine Weile gut und beide bemühten sich. Sie gingen vorsichtig und zaghaft miteinander um, wobei Kara alles für die Dunkelhaarige tat. Doch schleichend veränderte sich alles. Ich kann nicht meinen Finger darauf legen und sagen, das war der Zeitpunkt, der Auslöser, an dem sich etwas geändert hat. Was war es, das alles in eine andere Richtung laufen lies und die beiden ohne verletzender Worte gegeneinander nicht mehr atmen lies.. Was ist die Ursache und was ist die Lösung? Ich arbeite noch daran.

Anfangs war es nahezu amüsant, als die beiden damit angefangen haben sich zu zanken. Es war mild und glich mehr einem Necken, beinahe verspielt. Es lief über zu kleinen Streitigkeiten und einmal habe ich sie dabei aufgezogen und ihnen mitgeteilt, dass sie sich wie ein altes Ehepaar benehmen. Kara lief wie nicht anders zu erwarten rot an, doch Lena war angepisst und ihr Tonfall war viel zu ernst für eine amüsant gemeinte Bemerkung: _„Mach dich nicht lächerlich Alex, so etwas Absurdes muss ich mir nicht anhören.“_ Damals hätte ich die Warnsignale schon erkennen können aber ich war wohl blind. Mit der Zeit wurde der Tonfall kühler, die Worte verbissener und mittlerweile tut es weh die beiden dabei zu beobachten. Spieleabende zerplatzen, weil eine der beiden wütend die Wohnung verlässt. Niemand hält es mehr mit ihnen gemeinsam in einem Raum aus. Die Luft wird dünn und angespannt und es knistert vor elektrisierender Spannung.

Sie waren gereizt, wann immer sie aufeinandertrafen, ein Wort reichte aus und jemand explodierte. Ich habe mehrmals versucht, mit Kara zu reden, doch das Thema Lena ist ein rotes Tuch. Ich sehe, wie sie jedes Mal zusammen zuckt, wenn Lena sie Supergirl nennt und dieser Name abfällig von ihren Lippen fällt. Ich möchte Kara helfen, aber sie hat angeblich keinen Bedarf, über ihre Freundin zu sprechen. Sie schaltet dermaßen auf stur und ernsthaft, meine Schwester kann stur sein, wenn sie etwas nicht möchte. Alle haben es versucht und ihr die Lage vor Augen gehalten, dass es kaum noch mit den beiden auszuhalten war. Winn hat es versucht, James hat es versucht, selbst J’onn J’onzz, da es teilweise die Arbeit betraf, wenn Lena bei einem Fall mit einbezogen wurde. Kara’s Antwort war stets gleich: _„An mir liegt es wohl wirklich nicht. Ich habe mir bereits für mein Leben genug Gedanken wegen Miss `ich bin so toll und intelligent` gemacht. Darauf habe ich keinen Bock mehr. Sie raubt mir den letzten Nerv.“_

Lena Luthor war ein anderes Kaliber. Den Fehler Sie direkt darauf anzusprechen mache ich so schnell nicht noch einmal. Ich habe mir eine lange Litanei von Vorwürfen und Belehrungen anhören dürfen. Ich stehe nicht auf gutem Fuß mit ihr, schließlich habe ich sie ebenso belogen, wie Kara, da ich Mitwisser bin. Deswegen ist sie verärgert auf mich und wahrscheinlich ist sie Tatsache, dass ihr dies etwas ausmacht noch ärgerlicher für sie. Daher ziehe ich erstmal meinen Schwanz ein und lass sie diesbezüglich in Ruhe. Nach Lena’s Meinung nach, habe ich kein Recht deswegen irgendetwas klären zu wollen, zudem sieht sie mich immer auf der Seite von Kara. „Alex erspare uns ein Herz zu Herz Gespräch. Kara ist deine Schwester und du hast deine Seite und den Blickwinkel längst gewählt, ob du es möchtest oder nicht.“

Lena und ich gehen sachlich miteinander um. Ich benötige momentan ihre Hilfe bei einer Sache, der ich nach gehe. Lena hat ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ihre Hilfe versprochen. Sie ist höflich und respektvoll im Umgang mit mir und diese Eigenschaft schätze ich sehr an ihr. Über die Jahre hat sie schätzungsweise gelernt, Berufliches und Privates voneinander zu trennen. Was diese Sache betrifft, habe ich ihr nur ein paar Brocken hingeworfen. Leider muss ich sie zu den wahren Gründen, die mir selbst noch nicht ausreichend bekannt sind, im Dunklen lassen, ebenso wie Kara. Ich befürchte, dass mich das früher oder später in den Arsch beißen wird, doch das hier war DEO Angelegenheit und daher meine Arbeit. Da fackel ich nicht länger mit eventuellen Sentimentalitäten herum.

Und das führt mich wieder in das Hier und Jetzt.

„---verschone mich mit deinen Vorahnungen. Niemand ist schlechter als du darin. Denke nur an all das zerbrochene Glas, die zerstören Möbel. Du lässt nichts als Verwüstung zurück, wenn du glaubst, du hättest da so eine Vorahnung.“

„Ich erinnere dich das nächste Mal, wenn du das Gefühl hast, verfolgt zu werden und mich um Hilfe bittest,“ sagt Kara gönnerhaft.

„Wann hatte ich jemals das Gefühl verfolgt zu werden?“

„Als wir das neue Lokal ausprobiert haben und indisch gegessen haben. Du hast gesagt, dass du unter einer Verfolgung leidest und ich dir helfen und dich ablenken soll. Da war der Junge, der dich die ganze Zeit angestarrt hat. Ich hab dir gleich gesagt, dass ich ihn bereits auf der Straße gesehen habe und er uns gefolgt ist. Als du gezahlt hast, hab ich ihn zur Rede gestellt und er hat zugegeben, dass er dir nachgelaufen ist. Ich habe das Problem gelöst.“

„Was hast du getan? Ich kann mich an den Jungen kaum erinnern. Aber daran, dass ich dir erzählt habe, das ich befürchte unter Verfolgungswahn zu leiden, wobei meine Arbeit gemeint war, die mich seit Tagen nicht losgelassen hat. Du solltest mich auf andere Gedanken bringen. Sag mir, was hat man euch Kryptoniern in der Schule beigebracht? Hübsch auszusehen und dabei den Verstand auszuschalten?“

„Die Schule war bei weitem besser als dieser Schwachsinn, den man auf der Erde lernt. Auf Krypton haben wir etwas über Planeten gelernt. Über Raŏ, den Kreislaufs des Lebens und die wunderbaren Dinge der Natur. Wer klotzt schon gerne in ein Reagenzglas. Pfft. Chemie und all der Bullshit---“ 

„Hast du meine Arbeit gerade Bullshit genannt?-----“

Ich kann nicht mehr länger zuhören und verlasse mein Labor. Ich gebe auf. An dieser Stelle erkenne ich, dass wir ein gewaltiges Problem vor uns haben. Ich befürchte, dass es in den nächsten Wochen in Schallgeschwindigkeit über uns alle hereinbrechen wird. Herr im Himmel, oder wer immer dort oben droht: Bitte steh uns alle bei!


	2. James

**James**

Ich liebe unsere regelmäßigen Spieleabende, die überwiegend bei Kara stattfinden. Jeder bringt etwas mit und das Essen lassen wir uns liefern, entweder vom Chinesen um die Ecke oder ich persönlich bevorzuge indisch. Mit einem Sixpack Bier und ab und an mal mit einer Tüte Chips unter dem Arm, mache ich mich üblicherweise auf den Weg. Bei den Spielen wechseln wir zwischen unseren beliebtesten Klassiker ab oder probieren auch mal neue Brettspiele aus. Am witzigsten sind Quizzspiele bei denen wir Zweiter-Teams auslosen und gegen einander antreten. Heute war ich etwas später dran und als sich zu den anderen dazugestoßen bin, waren die Teams bereits ausgelost. Winn hat mir mitgeteilt, dass er mein heutiger Spielebuddy war und ich hab ihm zufrieden über das Los High-Five gegeben. Maggie und Alex, die eng aneinandergeschmiegt auf der Couch saßen, bildeten ein Team und das lies Kara und Lena als weiteres Team übrig. 

In Kara’s Appartement fühlst du dich immer wohl. Es gibt reichlich zu naschen und die Eiswürfel gehen niemals aus. Ich weiß, wo der Flaschenöffner versteckt ist, wo ich das Chiligewürz finde und bediene mich selbstverständlich an ihrem Geschirr. Die Abende sind gemütlich, Lachen dringt in deine Ohren und ich vergesse den Alltag bei CatCo oder meine Arbeit als Guardian. Es ist der perfekte Gegensatz zu der Hektik des Tages, es ist ein Gefühl von zu Hause. Meine Freunde sind meine Familie und bei ihnen bin ich James oder Jimmy, kann herum albern, bei Problemen helfen oder höre einfach zu. Ich werde hier gebraucht und verstanden und ich finde selbst immer ein offenes Ohr. Meistens blödeln wir viel an unsern Spieleabenden und lachen, bis wir keine Luft mehr bekommen. Es ist easy. Ich korrigiere, es war easy. 

„Welches ist der bekannteste Hit der Backstreet Boys?“

„Wer sind die Backstage Boys?“

„Backstreet! Wie kannst du die Backstreetboys nicht kennen?“

„Was haben die erfunden?“

„Es ist eine Boyband, Lena.“ Kara verdreht kurz die Augen, ehe sie einen träumerischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht bekommt. „Die meisten stehen auf Nick Carter, aber ich finde Brian gut. Alex du findest die Backstreet Boys doch auch gut oder?“

„Äh. Sicher Kara. Ich denke schon.“ Alex macht nicht den Eindruck, als hätte sie eine Ahnung von den Boys. Hallo! Backstreet Boys. Selbst ich weiß, wer die Jungs sind.

„As long as you love me. Das ist mein Lieblingssong,“ schwärmt Kara und Alex scheint sich nun auch zu erinnern und nickt bestätigend. 

Lena faucht. „Und darüber weißt du natürlich alles.“ Es klingt verbittert und Kara fühlt sich sofort wieder angegriffen.

„Was ist dein Lieblingssong, Lena? Cold as Ice?“

Irritiert über die Reaktion der beiden, runzel ich einen Moment lang die Stirn. Ich überlege, einen coolen Witz einzuwerfen um die Stimmung zu heben oder den Song anzustimmen. Doch ich halte mich zurück. Die Erfahrung hat mir gezeigt, dass es den beiden nicht weiter hilft. Daher höhre ich nicht länger zu. Es ist sinnlos, den Inhalt ihrer Zankerei verstehen zu wollen. Kara und Lena wollen streiten. 

Es mag eingebildet klingen, aber anfangs dachte ich, es ginge dabei um mich. Es war so unüblich für die beiden die Stimme gegeneinander zu erheben, dass ich mir nichts anders als Eifersucht vorstellen konnte. Kara ist meine langjährige gute Freundin, aber was soll ich sagen, sie stand damals, als wir uns kennengelernt haben auf mich. Und Lena? Mit ihr hatte ich einige Monate etwas am Laufen. Sie ist ein heißer Feger keine Frage, aber diese Frau ist mir definitiv zu dominant. Ich mag es Frauen zu verführen und ein wenig meine Matchoseite ausleben lassen. Und obwohl ich gerne meine Stärke zeige, bin ich tief in mir sanft. Ich brauche Geborgenheit. Nennt mich Softie. Ernsthaft. Ich bin kein Mann für eine Nacht. Die kurze Beziehung mit Lena war ein ständiger Kampf. Sie wollte nicht öffentlich geküsst werden, fand Händchen halten albern und wurde hibbelig, wann immer ich meine Arme um sie legte. Der Sex war fantastisch, ihr Körper mehr als ein Traum, aber es war einseitig. Ich durfte sie nicht toppen, nicht halten, sie hat niemals Schwäche gezeigt und dann noch diese Superman Sache. Einmal überredete sie mich dazu, dass ich beim Sex einen Superman ähnlichen Anzug trug, den sie selbst entworfen hat. Ich habe ihr Rollenspiel mitgemacht. Sie kam dabei total in Fahrt, was mich immens anturnte, aber sie war mir nie entfernter als in diesem intimen Moment. Ich weiß, nicht was sie gesehen hat. Ich war es nicht. Und ich wusste, egal wie heiß diese Frau auch ist, ich hatte sie niemals wirklich. Auf Dauer war diese Sex Affäre nichts für mich. Es war nicht das, was ich mir wünschte und nicht das, was ich brauchte. Als ich das erkannte hielt ich mich zurück, um es langsam zu beenden. Lena nahm es mehr als gelassen hin. Was mich ein wenig kränkte.

Lena ist für gewöhnlich soft, wenn es um Kara geht. Sie liebt Kara’s Eigenschaften, ihre herzliche Art, ihre Frohnatur und Schüchternheit. Kara war eben eine Sorte normaler Mensch in ihrem Leben. Fern ab von dem CEO Gehabe und den Luthor Wurzeln. Als sie die Wahrheit über Kara’s zweite Identität ans Licht kam, hat das die Freundschaft zwischen den beiden verändert. Lena reagierte, als hätte jemand ihr Herz gebrochen. So muss es sich wohl für sie angefühlt haben. Ich war immer dafür, dass Kara Lena die Wahrheit sagt. Ich fand mich oft genug zwischen den Stühlen und musste für Kara lügen. Aber ich verstand auch, warum sie es so lange geheim hielt. Wer konnte schon sagen, dass er eine bekannte Celebrity, als beste Freundin hat. Kara wollte das für sich alleine, ohne Supergirl. Ich habe die Freundschaft der beide heranwachsen sehen und war ich anfangs auch nicht unbedingt auf der Luthor Seite, doch ich lies mich bald von Kara überzeugen, dass Lena nichts im Vergleich zu ihrer verrückten Familie war. Kara hat Lena von Tag eins an in Schutz genommen und immer zu ihr gehalten. Die Freundschaft der beiden war strange und deshalb so wunderschön und besonders. Dieser Tage ist davon nichts mehr zu sehen. Lena wirkt, als hätte man ihr das Liebste genommen und manchmal zuckt sie zusammen, wenn Kara ihren Anzug trägt und mit ihr spricht. Sie haben sich beide verändert. Eine ist sturer wie die andere und sie übertreiben beide maßlos. 

Auch wenn es mir im Herzen weh tut, halte ich mich mittlerweile zurück, wenn die beiden streiten. Ich bin mehr als einmal zwischen die Fronten geraten und gutgemeinte Ratschläge helfen den beiden nicht weiter. Sie stellen auf Durchzug. Ein Mal bin ich in einen Streit mit reingezogen worden, das war keine angenehme Erfahrung. 

Lena hat in den Anzug von Supergirl eine neue Erfindung eingebaut. Es waren kleine Solarzellen, die Sonnenstrahlen auftankten und speicherten. Kara konnte sich somit an dunklen Orten, wenn sie ihre Kräfte ausgepowert hatte, davon bedienen und auftanken. Kara war gerade dabei den Anzug zu probieren und Lena erklärte ihr die Funktion. Kara war beeindruckt und dankte Lena dafür. Dann deutete sie auf einen kleinen Schriftzug auf ihrem Anzug und runzelte die Stirn. 

_„Wieso steht dort copyright: LeLu?“_

_„Oh, das ist meine Marke. Das bedeutet Lena Luthor.“_

_Kara wirkte irritiert. „Aber wieso bedruckst meinen Anzug damit?“_

_„Ich bin Unternehmerin, Darling. Das gehört zum Geschäft. Meine Technologie, meine Marke.“_

_„Du willst Werbung auf meinem Anzug machen? Lena! Ich bin Supergirl. Ich mag das nicht.“_

_„Aber natürlich! Ich hab diese Erfindung nicht als Gefälligkeit für unsere Freundschaft entwickelt, Supergirl. Ich sehe Potenzial darin und hoffe auf mögliche Interessenten. Es ist nichts weiter als ein kleiner Schriftzug in deinem Anzug, werde deshalb nicht albern.“_

_Kara hat empört ausgeatmet und mich dann in die Sache mit reingezogen._

_„James. Kannst du bitte Lena hier erklären, dass wir Superhelden unsere Arbeit völlig umsonst anbieten. Wir erwarten keine Gegenleistung, von Menschen, die unsere Hilfe benötigen. Es ist selbstverständlich, dass wir mit unseren Kräften helfen.“_

_„Lena, Kara hat Recht. Wir machen keine Werbung. Das ist uncool.“_

_„Sicher. Aber in Fettbuchstaben ein ‚S‘ auf die Brust zu schreiben ist okay? Frag das mal Supergirl.“_

_„Es ist das Symbol für das Haus von El welches ich zu Ehren meiner Familie trage. Es stammt von Krypton und hat so vieles an Bedeutung. Aber um es vereinfacht zu erklären, bedeutetet es übersetzt so ähnlich wie ‚stronger together‘.“_

_„Ahja. Praktisch, dass es zufällig ein S ist. S wie Supergirl.“_

_Kara verengte die Augen zu schlitzen, und wirkte ernsthaft verärgert. „Ich werde nicht mit deinen Initialen an meinem Anzug herumfliegen, als wäre ich dein Eigentum, dass du zur Show stellen möchtest. James, erkläre du es ihr. Ich verliere sonst die Beherrschung.“_

_„Lena, Supergirl kann sich nicht offen mit deinen Initialen zeigen. Was denkst du, was passiert, falls weitere Menschen auf die Idee kämen. Sponsoren würden Schlange stehen. So läuft die Heldensache nicht. Sie mag es nicht, hat sie außerdem gesagt.“_

_„James, Darling. Hast du dich nicht anfangs ebenso gegen meinen Anzug gewehrt und ihn dann mit mehr als Freude getragen? Erkläre Supergirl bitte, dass ein kleiner Druck meiner Initialen nicht’s von ihrem heroischen Gehabe eindämmen wird. Sie bleibt dennoch unser mutiges Strahlemädchen und kann weiter dort draußen herumfliegen und ihre Supertaten vollbringen. Ich bin Lena Luthor. So läuft das nun Mal in der Welt. Die Menschen wissen so oder so, dass ich Supergirl finanziere. Sie braucht keine Angst vor meinen mini Initialen haben, dadurch wird sie nicht zur Luthor, sie bleibt eine Super.“_

Sie patschte mir aufmunternd ein paar Mal auf die Schulter, als wäre ich ihr Angestellter und lies mich mit Kara zurück. Gott sei Dank war Kara viel zu wütend auf Lena um diese Anzug Sache von mir weitgehend zu hinterfragen. In dem Moment sah ich aus, wie ein Reh, das in Scheinwerfer blickt, darüber bin ich mir sicher. Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt: Stelle dich niemals gegen Lena Luthor. Sie weiß, wie sie dich zum Schweigen bringt.

Zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Es sieht so aus als würden Kara und Lena verlieren. Winn ist gerade dabei die letzte Frage vorzulesen. Bei der Abschlussfrage dürfen beide zusammen raten, falls sie die Antwort nicht wissen, sind sie raus.

„Bereit für die letzte Frage?“ Winn wartet ab bis beide nicken, dann zieht er eine Karte vom Fragenstapel und liest laut vor.

„Welch Brille sitzt auf keiner Nase?“

„Ist das eine Scherzfrage? 

„Es ist eine Frage, Luthor.“ Dieses Mal ist es Maggie, die spricht. 

„Oh! Meine Brille, wenn ich Supergirl bin,“ ratet Kara aufgeregt.

„Sicher Supergirl. Das wird die Antwort sein,“ erwidert Lena genervt und denkt dann laut nach. Sie ignoriert dabei Kara völlig, die den Mund öffnet und anschließend wieder schließt. „Es muss etwas Technisches sein. Hmm. Da gibt es diese Gleitsichtbrillen aus der Weltraumforschung. Ich habe gelesen, dass diese an den Schläfen mit einem Leichtmetal angebracht werden. Sie berühren keines Falls die Nase. Ich glaube mich zu erinnern es-“

„Lena! Lass das. Konzentriere dich auf die Frage und nicht diesen Technikmist. Wegen dir verlieren wir.“

„Jetzt bin ich also schuld? Wer hat hier die meisten Fragen von uns beiden beantwortet? Und wer konnte nicht erklären, wie der Urknall entstanden ist? Und das von einem Alien!“

„Hört auf ihr beiden! Die Zeit ist um. Die richtige Antwort lautet: die Klobrille. Ihr habt verloren und das Verliererteam übernimmt den Abwasch,“ verkündet Winn und sammelt die Karten ein. Kara seufzt, aber kennt ihre Niederlage an. Sie lacht sogar ein wenig über die Scherzfrage. Das Verliererteam räumt die Küche auf, so ist es geregelt. Lena hingegen, sie nimmt einen Schluck von ihrem Wein und gibt sich völlig cool. 

„Ich bin keinesfalls bereit, den Abwasch zu übernehmen. Das nächste Mal möchte ich eine gleichwertige Partnerin.“ 

Lena’s Worte treffen Kara tief. Es ist ein Schlag in ihr Gesicht und sie wird weiß wie die Wand. Sie schnappt nach Luft und der Laut, der ihr dabei entkommt, klingt, als würde sie Tränen zurückhalten. Dann stapft sie in Super-Geschwindigkeit los, ist in ihrem Anzug und fliegt aus dem Fenster. Alex versucht ihr hinter her zurufen, doch Kara ist längst weg. Anschließend herrscht Stille. Keiner hat mehr Lust auf ein weiteres Spiel und jeder spart sich den Atem Lena anzuklagen.

Ich sehe zu Lena, die sich die belanglos die Haare aus dem Gesicht streift, die Kara’s Luftzug verweht haben. Sie studiert ihre Fingernägel und sagt nichts. Am liebsten würde ich sie schütteln und Fragen, wie sie nur so kalt sein kann. Aber ich lasse es und sehe genau hin und dann erkenne ich es. Unter all ihrer Maske bebt ihre Unterlippe heftig. 

  
**Winn**

Lena Luthor und Supergirl? Heiß, heißer, am heißesten!

Die beiden sind ein Powerpaar. Lena Luthor, die einflussreichste Frau dieser Stadt, deren Macht sich bis in ihr Outfit widerspiegelt. Und Supergirl, die schöne Stählerne, deren Kräfte jeden Mann an Lena’s Seite in den Schatten stellt. Blond und Dunkel der perfekte Mix. Aus diesem Stoff werden Geschichten erzählt. Und ich bin ihr größter Fan.

Ich shippe die beiden. Wer das nicht kennt, sollte im Internet mit dem Browser seines Vertrauens danach suchen. Die Stadt liebt Supergirl und während es tausend FanFiktions über die Stählerne und ihre Heldentaten zu lesen gibt, sind dort auch einige Andere zu finden. Dabei geht es um Supergirl und die Liebe. Dort hat sich eine sehr interessante Konstellation gebildet. Ich rede von meinem Lieblingspaar Lena Luthor und Supergirl. 

Als ich auf die erste Geschichte dieser Art gestoßen bin, habe ich bis vier Uhr morgens durchgelesen. Ich war gefesselt, wie in einer anderen Welt und ich konnte nicht aufhören zu lesen. Gab es nun ein Happy End oder nicht? Meine Fingernägel waren vollständig zerkaut. Mittlerweile kann ich nicht mehr genug von diesen Geschichten bekommen und ich drucke diese auf Papier aus und verstecke sie in meiner Nachtschublade. Warum ich die Geschichte auf die altmodische Art ausdrucke? Andernfalls bin ich in Versuchung diese während der Arbeitszeit zu lesen, wie schon ein Mal. Es war wenig los im DEO und ich saß mit kauenden Fingernägel über meinem Handy gebeugt. Supergirl hat Lena aus den Fängen eines Erpressers befreit. Sie hat sie in ihre starken Arme hochgehoben und nach Hause geflogen. Dort hat sich Lena Luthor mit einem Kuss bedankt und als dieser zu mehr führte, hörte ich entfernt meinen Namen rufen. Ich hob meinen Kopf an, nur um die reale Lena Luthor und Supergirl vor mir zustehen zu sehen. Ich war von den Socken.

_„Winn, kannst du Lena den Report zu dem Einbruch in der Bakerstreet zeigen. Sieht so aus als, würde Lena den Eigentümer kennen und einen Besuch abstatten.“_

_„W..waass?“_

_„Den Report für Lena, Winn.“_

_„Lena...und Supergirl...“_

_„Äh Winn, ist alles in Ordnung, du siehst seltsam aus.“_

_„Supergirl.. und Lena..“_

_„Winn, du machst mir Angst.“_

_„Lass mich mal, Supergirl.“_

_„Aua. Das tat weh.“_

_„Lena, du kannst Winn doch nicht einfach eine kleben.“_

_„Wieso nicht? Sieh ihn der an. Der Junge ist wieder zurück aus dem La La Land. Habe ich recht?“_

_„Ja. Danke Lena Luthor. Ich werde den Report sofort ausdrucken.“_

Ich hab mir die Wange gerieben, aber irgendwie war ich erfreut. Hach, die beiden haben sich wegen mir gestritten. Im Augenblick streiten Kara und Lena ziemlich viel. Meine Meinung? Heißer Stoff! Ich bin gespannt, wie es weitergeht.


	3. J'onn

**Maggie**

Lena und Kara? Gehen mir auf den Sack. Sie mögen sich bitte ein Zimmer nehmen, **gemeinsam** , und all diese sexuelle Frustration rausvögeln. Das ist meine Meinung.

* * *

  
**J’onn**

Die letzten Wochen war es viel zu ruhig im Tagesgeschäft und ich konnte schon Meilen im Voraus riechen, dass sich etwas Gewaltiges zusammenbrauen würde. Selbstverständlich hat mich meine Intuition nicht im Stich gelassen. Dort draußen schleicht der Teufel um. Ein Wesen, dass mir buchstäblich den Schlaf raubt. Als Direktor des DEO muss ich tägliche schwere Entscheidungen treffen. In meiner Position erteile ich Befehl darüber, welche Gruppen in den Einsatz geschickt werden, wer die Wahrheit erfährt und welche Wesen eingesperrt oder eliminiert werden. Meine Arbeit ist mein Leben. Die Erde hat mich aufgenommen und mir einen Unterschlupf gegeben, als es mein eigener Planet nicht konnte. Ich bekam eine zweite Chance, die ich mir in dieser Form nie hätte Vorstellen können. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass andere Aliens auf der Erde Unruhe stiften und sich nicht anpassen, anstatt sich an diesem herrlichen Planeten zu erfreuen. Hier leben meine Freunde, meine Wahlfamilie und wer sich dem Konzept Erde entgegenstellt, bekämpfe ich zusammen mit meiner geheimen Elite-Einheit.

Die Fakten zu diesem Teufel, der hier kürzlich sein Unwesen treibt, lassen mich nachts nicht Schlafen. Es ernährt sich vom Atem der Menschen und das macht es so heimtückisch. Es schleicht nachts in die Schlafzimmer, beugt sich über seine schlafenden Opfer und saugt buchstäblich das Leben aus ihnen heraus und in sich hinein. Klingt wie in einem schlechten Horrorfilm? Exakt. Aber es ist schlimmer. Das Wesen ist kein Einzelgänger, wir haben 13 in der Summe von ihnen gezählt. Die Entnahme des Atems von Menschen, scheint ein Überlebensprozess zu sein. Und was noch? Achja. DEO Waffen zeigen keine Wirkung und Supergirl kann es nicht bekämpfen. Das ist etwas, was mich sofort stutzig werden lies. Sein aalglatter Körper ist härter wie Stahl und hitzebeständig. Simpler Zufall? Wie kann das bei einem fremden Wesen der Fall sein? Ich glaube nicht an Zufälle. Alles deutet darauf hin, dass es schon ein Mal gegen Supergirl gekämpft hat und sein Körper eine Art Immunität gebildet hat. Wir brauchten Antworten und diese konnten wir nur bekommen, wenn Supergirl es schaffen würde, Gewebe von dem Innenleben des Wesens selbst zu entnehmen, dass wir ausreichend untersuchen konnten.

Die Möglichkeit hierzu bekamen wir, da eines dieser Wesen, eine Art Verletzung, eine Narbe, an seiner linken Brust aufzeigte. Das war die einzige Schwachstelle, die wir finden konnten und wir machten uns an die Arbeit. Wir entwarfen eine Art Skalpell, dass Supergirl nur an die richtige Stelle der Wunde drücken musste. Das Gerät mit seinen scharfen Klingen, arbeitet selbstständig und entnimmt sich eine Handvoll Gewebe des Aliens, dass wir später im Labor untersuchen konnten und uns dringende Antworten liefern würde.

Gesagt getan und als Supergirl etwas ramponiert aber erfolgreich von ihrer Mission zurückkam, machten wir uns umgehend an die Arbeit und untersuchten die Zellen des uns Unbekannten.

Nach etlichen Tests und Proben stellten wir Folgendes fest: Das Wesen ist neu auf unserer Erde (Das war bekannt). Nach den Untersuchungen zu urteilen hielt es sich bereits über einen längeren Zeitraum an der Erdatmosphäre auf (Das stand im Widerspruch). Wir untersuchten weitgehend in diese Richtung. Lange Rede kurzer Sinn. Das Wesen ist ein Weltenwandler und kam aus einer Parallelwelt zu uns. Es ist Jahre her, als ich zuletzt mit einem Alien zu kämpfen hatte, der durch die verschiedenen Welten reist. Diese Fälle sind immer tricky. 

Doch von welcher Erde kamen diese Wesen zu uns? Bei dem Versuch, dies herauszufinden, drohte Brainys Computerprogramm heiß zu laufen, dennoch erhielten wir unsere Antwort. Diese Teufel kamen von Erde 86 zu unserer Erde 39. Das bestätigte zusätzlich die Theorie, dass diese Wesen nicht zum ersten Mal gegen Supergirl gekämpft haben. Zudem entdeckten wir in dem Gewebe des verletzten Aliens die Ursache, was die Narbe zugefügt hatte. Es war die dringende Antwort auf die Frage, was fähig ist, das Wesen zu verwunden und Schaden anzurichten. Ein kleines Projektil, welches überraschenderweise das Siegel von L-Corp trug.

Die Ereignisse überschlugen sich. Doch ehe wir Miss Luthor, Eigentümerin von L-Corp, sowie Entwicklerin und Besitzerin eines Transmatter Portal, welches es uns erlaubt in jedes Universum, sowie in jede Parallelwelt zu reisen über diese Entdeckung einweihen würden, untersuchten wir das Projektil zuerst selbst. Ein fremdartiger roter Stein befand sich in dem Projektil, ein Mineral, welches auf unserer Erde nicht vorkommt. Wir rätselten an seiner Herkunft und ließen diesbezüglich weitere Test laufen, doch können wir uns nicht sicher sein. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es von dem Heimatplaneten der Wesen selbst stammt und bei Ihrer Ankunft mitgebracht hatten. Ich folge hierbei vollkommen der Theorie analog Herkunft und Wirkung über Kryptonit. Die einzige Waffe gegen Supergirl, ist der grüne Stein aus ihrem Heimatplaneten. Der rote Stein ist somit die einzige Waffe gegen diese Wesen. Das Dumme ist, unsere Erde ist nicht im Besitz dieses Minerals und der kleine Stein aus dem Projektil reicht nicht aus, um weiteren Schaden anzurichten. Zudem stammen diese Wesen von einer Galaxie fernab der unseren und wir haben nicht mal ansatzweise die technischen Voraussetzungen für eine solche Reise. (Was wir zudem absolut nicht vor haben.)

Wir hatten mehr Fragen als Antworten. Was wollten diese Wesen hier? Was war in der Parallelwelt Erde 86 passiert. Gab es dort mehr von diesem Stein? 

Letztendlich konnten wir die Fragen nur beantworten, wenn wir uns auf den Weg nach Erde 86 machten. Wir erarbeiteten einen Plan. Unsere Hoffnung lag auf Erde 86.

Meine Gruppe dieser Mission besteht aus Alex, Brainy und Winn. Ein paar Tage später nahm unser Plan Gestalt an. Und im Augenblick warten Alex und ich, in unserem Besprechungsraum auf die Hauptpersonen, die völlig ahnungslos waren. Kara Danvers und Miss Luthor. Zwei vernünftige Personen, wie ich meinen möchte und so gebe ich nicht viel auf das Geschwätz, dass im Umlauf war und die Warnungen die ich von Alex erhielt. Zwischen den beiden gab es angeblich Spannungen, deren Ursache mir nicht bekannt war und mich ebenso wenig interessiert. Dennoch ließ ich mich zu einer kleinen Gefälligkeit verleiten, mehr aus schlechtem Gewissen als alles andere. Ich mag es nicht, wenn ich Zivilpersonen mit einberufe. Daher Tee und Kekse für Miss Luthor und damit keine Eifersucht aufkommt Potsticker und süßes Gebäck für Kara Danvers. Meine Güte, ich knirsche mit den Zähnen, als ich die Köstlichkeiten auf dem Besprechungstisch bereitstelle. Waren wir im Kindergarten?

Alex steht neben mir und lacht in sich hinein, während ich einen Blick auf die Uhr werfe. Fünf Minuten bis zur vereinbarten Zeit. Irritiert sehe ich zu ihr.

„Was?“ 

„Ich sehe, du hast meine Bedenken ernst genommen und möchtest unser beiden Streithähne bezirzen. Für mich hast du das nie getan.“

„Bezirzen? Was bedeutet das?“ 

„Das bedeutest, du willst den beiden schöne Augen machen, einen Anreiz geben, für diese Sache hier.“

„Du hast mir dazu geraten, nur deswegen tue ich das,“ brumme ich. Alex lacht nochmals und legt mir tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. 

Die Tür schwingt auf und eine vergnügte Kara im Supergirl Outfit betritt den Raum.

„Hey Leute, ich freue mich, euch zu sehen,“ verkündet Kara mit einem breiten Lächeln und wirft einen Blick in die Runde. „Ist das ein privates Treffen? Wo sind die Anderen?“ Ihre Augen scannen eilig die Szene.

Ehe ich antworten kann, entnehme ich einen schrillen Aufschrei, deren Laut schmerzhaft in meinen Ohren klingelt. „Es gibt Snacks? Potsticker? Wow! Was habe ich verpasst? Gibt es etwas zu feiern? Oder ist das die Art von Danke Supergirl. Danke, dass du uns täglich mit deinen Heldentaten beglückst.“

Kara lacht über ihren eigenen Scherz und schneller als ich reagieren kann, greift ihre Hand nach zwei Potsticker und schiebt sich beide gleichzeitig in den Mund. „W..as...is..d..er..An...lass.?“, nuschelt Kara mit vollen Mut und ich verstehe kein Wort. Alex neben mir scheint sich köstlich zu amüsieren und ich wende mich seufzend ab.

In diesem Moment betritt Miss Luthor mit ihrem Handy am Ohr den Raum. „Sorry bin ich zu spät?“, obwohl sie ihr Telefon am Ohr hat und dem Anschein nach jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung ist, richtet sie die Frage an uns.

Ich schüttele den Kopf und deute mit meiner Hand auf einen freien Platz. Miss Luthor nickt und kommt näher. Sie bleibt kurz stehen und wirft einen Blick auf Kara. Sie rümpft angewidert die Nase, ehe sie ihre Schritte fortsetzt. Kara zuckt gleichgültig mit der Schulter und schiebt sich eine weitere Teigtasche in den Mund. Dass ihr diese Potsticker noch nicht zu den Ohren rausgekommen sind, ist mir ein Rätsel.

„Hallo Lena,“ begrüßt Kara schmatzend die Dunkelhaarige.

„Jess. Ich vertraue Ihnen mit meinem Terminkalender. Verschieben sie die Termine nach Ihrem ermessen. Ich muss Schluss machen,“ damit beendet Miss Luthor das Gespräch und wendet sich unmittelbar an Kara.

„Supergirl, hat dir niemand beigebracht, dass man mit vollen Mund nicht spricht?“

Kara schiebt sich weitere Snacks in ihren Mund und ich gehe dazwischen, ehe sie womöglich weitere schmatzende Worte von sich gibt.

„Miss Luthor, ich hab Ihnen Tee breit gestellt. Danke, dass Sie so kurzfristig gekommen sind.“ Ich merke selbst, wie schmeichlerisch ich klinge. Ein irritiertes grünes Augenpaar blickt zu mir und bestätigt dies zusätzlich. Ihr argwöhnischer Blick, lässt mich einen Moment innehalten, ehe ich mich zusammenreiße und Miss Luthor ihren Tee einschenke. 

„Ich helfe doch gerne bei DEO-Angelegenheiten. Was ist es dieses Mal, wobei Sie meine Hilfe benötigen? Ich hoffe, Sie setzen mich über alles in Kenntnis.“ Sie lächelt zuckersüß, während sie mit beiden Händen nach der Teetasse greift und vorsichtig einen Schluck nimmt.

Ich versuche mir, Miss Luthors Attitüde und ihren Seitenhieb nicht anmerken zu lassen. Auch wenn ich es nur ungern zu gebe, ich bin mehr denn je auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen. Wieder einmal. Dennoch bearbeiten wir hier streng vertrauliche DEO-Angelegenheiten. Ich kann Miss Luthor unmöglich in alles einweihen. Deshalb fühlt sie sich ein wenig gekränkt und insgeheim kann ich das verstehen. Ich habe sie nicht nur einmal versucht hinter das Licht zu führen. Ich hasse es, mit Zivilisten zu arbeiten.

„Nun gut, da wir alle versammelt sind, kommen wir gleich zum Wesentlichen dieses Zusammenseins.“

„Das ist ernsthaft Arbeit hier? Es gibt Kekse und Snacks! Ich dachte, wir feiern eine Teeparty,“ gibt Kara ein wenig zerknirscht von sich. Ich übergehe ihren kindlichen Einwand und komme zur Sache dieser Teeparty.

Ich erkläre den beiden die Situation und präsentiere die Ergebnisse. Mein Bericht umschließt hauptsächlich die Resultate der Forschungen. Kara kennt die Gefahr, die von den Wesen ausgehen und Lena Luthor hat ebenso eine persönliche Begegnung mit diesen Aliens hinter sich. Es heißt, sie schlief auf ihrer Couch in ihrem Büro, vollkommen nackt, als das Wesen sich über sie beugte, um ihren Atem zu stehlen. Supergirl war glücklicherweise in der Nähe. Sie hatte es mit drei Wesen gleichzeitig zu tun, die sich plötzlich in Miss Luthor’s Büro befanden. Um kein Risiko einzugehen, da die Angreifer in der Überzahl waren, schnappte Kara sich Miss Luthor, und flog mit ihr raus aus der Gefahrenzone. Kampflos suchte sie das Weite. Ich hörte meine Kollegen tagelang über diesen Vorfall tuscheln. Jeder wusste etwas darüber zu berichten. Kara hat in ihrer Eile ihren Supergirl-Umhang von sich gerissen und über die nackte Miss Luthor geworfen. So wurden sie am Himmel gesichtet. Miss Luthor im Umhang, die sich an Supergirl festkrallte, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Was angeblich den Tatsachen entsprach, da Kara völlig unkoordiniert durch die Gegend flog. Sie flog kreuz und quer, als hätte sie die Orientierung verloren. Ich machte mir Sorgen, ob diese Wesen einen toxischen Atem ausgestoßen hatten, was diese Reaktion bei Kara hervorgerufen hat. Doch Kara hat es verlegen abgetan. Sie war rot wie eine Tomate als ich sie zu den Informationen, die mir zugetragen wurden, angesprochen habe. Ihr fehlte nichts weiter. Miss Luthor war pikiert über diesen Vorfall. Es gab Augenzeugen, die sahen, dass Miss Luthor sich im Cape von Supergirl auf den Straßen von National City übergeben hat, sobald die beiden auf dem Boden gelandet waren. Kara stand peinlich berührt daneben und wusste nicht wohin mit sich, während die Ältere sich erbrach. Die Ärmste. Die Frau war stets blass, kein Wunder, dass sie diesen Höllenflug nicht vertragen hatte. Kara war auch nicht besser dran. Sie entschuldigte sich ununterbrochen, sie versuchte Miss Luthor zu helfen und ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu halten, ein Tempo zu reichen. Doch Miss Luthor war trotz ihrer Verfassung fuchsteufelswild über den Vorfall. Den Gerüchten zu folge fiel ein „Fahr zur Hölle“ über ihre Lippen. 

Zurück zu unserem Plan. Jetzt wird es heikel. Ich räuspere mich und holte zusätzlich tief Luft, ehe ich den beiden unser weiteres Vorgehen erkläre. Wie gesagt, Alex und ich sind immer wieder die Möglichkeiten durchgegangen, aber wir konnten mit keiner besseren Lösung kommen. 

Miss Luthor macht den Eindruck, als ahnt sie längst, was auf sie zu kommt. Die Frau hat einen brillanten Verstand, keine Frage. Das sie dies mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und ein wenig gönnerhaft raushängen lässt, ist ein anderes Thema. Sie kreuzt die Arme vor ihrer Brust und fällt mir ins Wort.

„Sie möchten, dass Supergirl und ich das Transmatter Portal betreten und nach Erde 86 reisen um dort L-Corp einen Besuch abstatten.“ 

Kara runzelt verdattert die Stirn. „Trans... was? Wohin sollen Lena und ich zusammen reisen?“

„Nirgendwo hin. Ich werde die Angelegenheit alleine regeln. Die einzige Waffe, die dazu fähig ist, diese Wesen zu verletzen, wurde von L-Corp entworfen. Entweder gebt ihr mir Zeit, dass ich das verdammte Ding ebenfalls entwickele, was mir kein Problem bereiten dürfte, schließlich hat es mein anderes ich vorgemacht. Nur der rote Stein fehlt und ohne diesem ist es keine Waffe, oder nicht? Daher wäre die andere Möglichkeit: Ich reise selbst nach Erde 86, spioniere dort ein wenig herum und besorge mir alles nötige für den Bau der Waffe von L-Corp. Theoretisch zählt dies nicht als Diebstahl. Habe ich Recht?“

Karas Augen sind geweitet und sie meldet sich sogleich zu Wort. „Lena! Du wirst nicht alleine durch eine Parallelwelt reisen. Das ist gefährlich. Du weiß nicht was dich dort erwartet. Welche Gefahren dort lauern. Dir könnte etwas zustoßen. Und wenn überhaupt komme mit dir.“

„Lena, ich gebe Kara recht,“ schaltet sich Alex erstmals ein. „Es ist riskant, in eine Parallelwelt zu reisen, wir wissen nicht mit Sicherheit wie unsere Leben in dieser Welt laufen. Wir wissen nichts über Erde 86. Dein Bruder könnte zum Beispiel dort der Verantwortliche von L-Corp sein. Du darfst auf keinen Fall deinem anderen ich dort begegnen, es könnte alles auf dem Kopf stellen. Man darf den Lauf der Dinge nicht herausfordern. Womöglich wissen diese Bewohner nichts von Parallelwelten, schlimmstenfalls lebt Supergirl dort nicht öffentlich. Wenn ihr beide euch bereit erklärt, wird dies ein einmaliger Zugriff werden. Rein. Zugriff. Raus.“

„Kein Supergirl?“, kommt die kleinlaute Stimme von Kara Danvers. Alex streicht ihrer Schwester unbewusst über die Schulter und fährt fort.

„Das sind natürlich alles nur Theorien. Daher ist perfektes Timing bei dieser Mission am wichtigsten. Im richtigen Moment, durch das Portal zu reisen. Wir bitten euch beide darum. Lena, wir wissen über die Gefahren. Kara kann für deine Sicherheit sorgen. Wir gehen tatsächlich davon aus, dass sich der rote Stein im L-Corp Gebäude befindet. Denkst du, du schaffst das?“

„Natürlich Alex. Ihr könnt auf mich zählen. Diese Wesen gefährden unsere Stadt, wenn ich helfen kann, diese dingfest zu machen, bringe ich mich selbstverständlich ein. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich durch das Transmatter Portal reise. Es gehört mir. Allerdings, war ich bisher niemals in einer Parallelwelt.“ Miss Luthor klingt beinahe aufgeregt, als wäre es etwas, vorauf sie sich freut. Sie ist voller Tatendrang. „Wir sollten eine Stelle für das Portal auswählen, bei welcher wir davon ausgehen können, dass diese in der Parallelwelt ebenso existiert. Zum Beispiel den Park. Die Einstellung dazu kann ich vornehme und Brainy wird mir dabei helfen.“

„Perfekt,“ nimmt Alex mir meine Gedanken ab.

Wir besprechen alle Einzelheiten, fassen nochmals alles zusammen und ich kläre die beiden über Möglichkeiten auf, auf welche beide in der Parallelwelt treffen könnten. Die Gefahr lauert, sich von seinem eigenen Leben dort ablenken zulassen. Ich verbiete ihnen strengsten danach zu suchen, sich einzumischen und sich unter keinen Umständen öffentlich zu zeigen. Sie sollen beide so wenig Zeit wie möglich dort verbringen. Beide nicken einsichtig und mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen. 

Nachdem wir den Plan mehrmals durchgegangen sind, die Getränke und die Snacks leer sind, sehne ich mich dem Feierabend entgegen. Ein kühles Bier in der Alienbar und morgen dem neuen Tag frisch ins Auge blicken. Es lief besser, als ich angenommen hatte. Darüber war ich unsagbar dankbar. Es ist nie einfach, wenn man einen Plan entwirft, der sich selbst aus dem Kreuzfeuer raus hält. Aber ich konnte hier nicht viel beitragen, je weniger Leute Erde 86 betreten um so weniger das Risiko. Es hing alles von Kara Danvers und Miss Luthor ab.

Wir waren so gut wie fertig, als Kara sich zu Wort meldet.

„Ich habe eine Bedingung. Mir gefällt es nicht, dass Lena mich begleitet, ich kann diese Mission genauso gut alleine durchführen, deswegen---“

„Supergirl. Du wirst ohne mich bei L-Corp keine Chance haben. Das Alarmsystem ist hochsensibel, wenn du denkst, dass du dort in Supergeschwindigkeit--?“

„Lena! Das meinte ich nicht. Mir ist nicht wohl bei diesem Plan. Du begibst dich in Gefahr. Also werde für deine Sicherheit sorgen, das ist mir allerdings nur möglich, wenn du nichts im Alleingang entscheidest. Daher werde ich das Kommando bei dieser Mission übernehmen. Das bedeutet, dass du auf meine Anweisungen hören wirst. Wenn ich sage, falls etwas zu riskant ist, haltest du dich zurück. Wenn ich sage, dass du das Portal öffnen sollst und wir zurückreisen, befolgst du meinen Anweisungen. Ich meine es ernst Lena.“ 

„Na hör mal-“

„Kara hat Recht,“ fällt Alex ihr ins Wort und hebt zusätzlich ihre Hand, um Lena still zu halten. 

„Kara sollte die Führung übernehmen. Wie sie selbst sagt, ist sie für deine Sicherheit zuständig. Demnach obliegt ihr das Kommando. Zudem hat Kara Erfahrung. Sie war schon öfters auf solchen Missionen unterwegs und wir können auf ihr Urteil und ihre Entscheidungen vertrauen.“

Kara grinst stolz und ihre Brust schwillt sichtlich an. Miss Luthor öffnet ein paar Mal den Mund. Sie murmelt „Lächerlich“, aber sie gibt sich geschlagen. Sie weiß, wann sie keine Argumente hat. Alex und Kara haben vollkommen Recht. Ich bin zufrieden mit dieser Wendung und gebe meine Zustimmung.

„Der Plan steht. Jeder weiß was zu tun ist. Niemand geht ein Risiko ein. Morgen reisen Miss Luthor und Kara durch das Portal nach Erde 86, um dort den roten Stein zu besorgen, der im Stande ist den Wesen die sich auf unserer Erde angesiedelt haben dem Gar auszumachen. Ein für alle Mal.“

Unser Plan ist perfekt!


	4. Kara

**Kara**

Lena Luthor. Oh Rao! Sie bringt mein Blut zum Kochen.

Manchmal möchte ich sie heftig schütteln, dann, wenn sie mich wütend macht und gemein zu mir ist. Oder wenn sie mich herausfordert und Supergirl ruft. Ich möchte sie so lange schütteln, bis sie begreift, dass mein Name Kara ist. K A R A. Vier einfache Buchstaben.

Manchmal tut es einfach nur weh. Es trifft mich dann so heftig. Üblicherweise kenne ich keine Schmerzen aber in diesen Momenten, zieht sich alles in mir zusammen. Mein Körper krümmt sich und ich bin von unendlicher Traurigkeit erfüllt. 

Ich möchte meine Lena zurück. 

Sie war nicht immer so. Lena kann vieles sein, aber üblicherweise ist Lena aufmerksam, sie ist freundlich und liebevoll und Lena ist vor allem eines. Glücklich. 

Ich wusste immer, dass es uns beide schmerzen wird, wenn Lena die Wahrheit über meine Identität erfährt und das es seine Zeit brauchen wird. Dennoch hoffte ich, dass unsere Freundschaft das aushält. Eine Weile sah es beinahe so aus, als würde es das. 

Die Wahrheit hat alles verändert. 

Lena provoziert mich. Anfangs habe ich sie gelassen. Habe den Sündenbock gespielt, da ich es verdient habe. Doch Lena kann gemein sein. Sie kann in eine Wunde bohren und bohren, immer wieder.

Da ist so vieles, was ich erzählen könnte, so vieles was mir auf der Seele liegt und darüber wie ich fühle. Aber eine Mission liegt vor uns. Die Mission steht immer an erster Stelle. Es geht um die Sicherheit der Menschen.  
Ich bin Supergirl.

**Erde 86**

Auf der Grünfläche direkt vor dem L-Corp-Gebäude, so wie Lena es geplant hat, finden Kara und Lena sich wieder, nachdem sie durch das Transmatterportal gereist sind.

Beide sehen sich vorsichtig um und nehmen kritisch ihre Umgebung in Augenschein. Auf den ersten Blick sieht alles wie auf ihrer Erde aus, da ist nichts Bedrohliches oder Fremdartiges. Lena ist fasziniert. Sie kann kaum glauben, dass sie sich in einer Parallelwelt, fern von ihrer Heimat befindet, absolut nichts deutet daraufhin. Sie wird mutiger und geht ein paar Schritte. Kara die skeptisch bleibt, beäugt soeben eine umherlaufende Taube und stellt sich schützend vor Lena, falls das Tier einen Angriff planen sollte.

Lena rollt mit den Augen. „Oh, eine Taube. Danke Supergirl, dass du mich vor diesem gefährlichen Tier beschützt,“ spottet sie, obwohl auf ihrem Gesicht ein ehrliches Lächeln zu finden ist. Kara, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Umgebung schenkt, entgeht dies.

„Lena. Das hier ist nicht unsere Welt. Wir wissen nicht, welche Gefahren hier lauern. Es gibt Planeten, da regieren Affen die Welt. Bitte nimm das ernst. Ich sorge mich um deine Sicherheit.“

„Natürlich meine Heldin in glänzender Rüstung.“ Lena greift sich theatralisch an die Brust und macht Kara schöne Augen.

„Pff,“ erwidert Kara, die ein wenig verlegen wird. Sie sieht sich um und bemerkt einen morschen herumliegenden Ast auf der Wiese. Sie testet ihren Hitzeblick und als dieser zu brennen beginnt, überkommt sie Erleichterung. Ihre Kräfte scheinen auf Erde 86 unbeeinträchtigt.

Lena tritt zu ihr und zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wird das ein Lagerfeuer?“

„Sei nicht albern,“ tadelt Kara und löscht sogleich den kleinen Brand. Sie liebt ihren Kälte-Atem. Zufrieden blickt sie auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite, wo das L-Corp Gebäude majestätisch steht und nimmt es in Augenschein. Anschließend fasst sie Lena am Arm. 

„Sieht alles gut aus. Los gehts. Erfüllen wir unseren Auftrag, deswegen sind wir hier. Leg deine Arme um mich, Lena.“

„Bitte? Weshalb sollte ich?“

„Warum wohl?! Damit ich uns hinauf in dein Büro fliegen kann. Oder möchtest du den Haupteingang nutzen und damit die Mission gefährden?“

„Bisher wirkt alles normal. Ich fliege sicher nicht mit dir. Wenn ich an das letzte Mal denke. Dieser Höllen Trip.“

Kara wird rot, eine nackte Lena kommt ihr in den Sinn, aber sie drängt das aufkommende Bild schnell zurück. Sie darf keinesfalls die Mission gefährden.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?“

„Allerdings.“ Aus ihrer riesigen Handtasche, die sie mit sich trägt, zaubert Lena zwei Baseballcaps hervor. Eines komplett in Schwarz gehalten und eines in Weiß. Letzteres überreicht sie Kara und deutet über die Straße.

„Wir nehmen den Hintereingang. Dieser hat einen direkten Zugang zum Labor und von dort nehmen wir den privaten Aufzug in mein Büro. Die Baseballcaps verdecken unsere Gesichter, falls nötig.“

Kara nimmt das Cape wortlos entgegen und zieht es über ihren Kopf.

Mit ihrem Vorschlag einverstanden überqueren sie zusammen die Straße und anstelle dem direkten Weg, biegen sie einmal um den halben Block und befinden sich wenig später vor dem Seiteneingang von L-Corp. Kara die diesen Eingang nicht kennt, sieht sich um, doch Lena widmet sich sogleich routiniert der Sicherheitstüre. Ihr digitaler Fingerabdruck zeigt grünes Licht und sie gelangen ohne größeres Aufsehen in das Gebäude.

Als der Aufzug vor ihnen hält und Lena diesen als erste betritt, wählt Lena eine Taste mit einem LL-Zeichen darauf, offensichtlich bringt sie dies direkt in ihr Büro. Mit den Armen vor der Brust überkreuzt gibt sie einen `hab ich es dir nicht gesagt‘ Blick von sich. Kara muss zugeben, dass es bisher reibungsloser verläuft als befürchtet. Dennoch stellt sie sich in derselben, nahezu abweisenden Position neben Lena und überkreuzt ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust. Schweigend beginnen sie ihre Fahrt.

  
**Kara – Erde 86**

Ich hasse die Stille zwischen uns mehr als zankende Worte dazu im Stande wären. Sie überfällt mich so heftig und rauscht in meinen Ohren und hallt als stiller Schrei nach.

Lena steht mit geraden Schultern neben mir, die Nase nach oben gerichtet, die Augen gerade aus und ihre Mimik gibt nichts preis. Dennoch lese ich sie wie ein offenes Buch. Ihr Kinn ist verkrampft und sie kaut kaum bemerkbar an der Innenseite ihrer Wange. Lena fühlt sich unwohl und ich weiß, dass es meinetwegen ist. Einmal sagte sie zu mir, wie sehr sie meinen Kara-Look liebt, die niedlichen Blusen und die pastellfarbenen Strickjacken, es würde ihr stets ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zaubern und ich wäre der Sonnenschein in ihrem Leben. 

Ich wünschte, ich hätte heute Morgen nicht nach dem rosafarbenen Pullover gegriffen, in welchem ich im Moment stecke und dieser uns zu verhöhnen scheint. Lena und mich.

Ich denke an den Abend zurück, nach zu viel Wein war Lena touchier als normalerweise und kuschelte sich an mich. Wir sahen eine kitschige Komödie und ich naschte nebenbei Popcorn, während Lena sich an mich schmiegte und ihre Hand in meinen Pullover drückte. 

„Dein Pulli ist so weich und so warm, Kara“, flüsterte sie an meine Wange und ihre Finger wanderten längst weiter, dort wo der Pullover aufhörte und in meine Haut überging. Es waren sanfte Bewegungen, von der Halsbeuge angefangen, hinauf an meinem Hals und endete an meiner Wange, wo mich Lena zärtlich mit ihrem Daumen streichelte. Es verursachte Gänsehaut an meinen gesamten Körper, was Lena mit faszinierten Augen beobachte. Hitze erfasste mich und ein aufkeimendes Gefühl, Lena noch enger an mich drücken zu wollen. Es fühlte sich wundervoll an. Lena war so liebevoll und meine allerbeste Freundin. Von da an kuschelten wir regelmäßig miteinander, immer dann, wenn Lena Wein getrunken hat und ich liebte jeden dieser Abende.

Lena berührt mich nicht mehr, es gibt keine Umarmungen mehr. 

Jetzt bin ich es, die einen dunklen Schatten auf ihr Gesicht wirft. Trage ich meinen Anzug, ist Lena kühl und gefasst, aber wenn einfach nur ich in ihrer Nähe bin ... Kara und Lena existieren quasi kaum mehr, sie hat nur noch mit Supergirl zu tun. Ich blicke auf ihre Hände und weiß es besser als dem Verlangen nachzugeben meine Hände, um ihre nervös tippenden Finger zu schließen.

Die Aufzugtüren öffnen sich. 

„Hier sieht es kaum anders aus, obwohl, es ist ein wenig vollgestopft-- Oh Gott, was ist das alles?“ 

Lena rümpft ihre Nase als wir aus der Nische heraus Lena’s Büro betreten. Alles ist ruhig, es scheint niemand hier zu sein an einem Sonntagnachmittag. 

Ich folge ihrem Blick und gebe ihr Recht. Es ist eindeutig Lena’s Büro aber auch wieder nicht.  
Man muss sich genauer umsehen, dann erkennt man den Unterschied. Dieses Büro ist ein Tick freundlicher gehalten, nahezu bunt und es finden sich viele Gegenstände und Bilder, die es zu betrachten gibt. Damit wirkt es nur halb so unpersönlich und steril, wie ich es von Lena’s Büro gewöhnt bin. Sicher, dort ist es immer schick, aber oft erinnert es mich an einen Abzug aus einem Möbelkatalog für die oberen 10tausend als an ein Büro an dem man täglich seine Zeit verbringt. Vor allem wenn man dort soviel Zeit wie Lena verbringt, hat man es gern gemütlich.

Meine aufkommende Neugier, etwas über die andere Lena zu erfahren dränge ich zurück und überprüfe, ob die Luft rein ist. 

„Du kannst mit der Suche beginnen. Ich passe solange auf, dass wir nicht gestört werden.“

Lena nickt und widmet sich kniend ihrem Sideboard, sie scheint zu wissen, wonach sie sucht.

„Hinter diesem Tresor bewahre ich meine Schatulle auf. Sie ist unzerstörbar und ich bin die Einzige, die sie öffnen kann. Hier hätte ich den roten Stein versteckt.“

Lena klingt zuversichtlich, hoffentlich behält sie recht. Ich sehe mich weiter um, während Lena sich an dem Passwort gesicherten Tresor zu schaffen macht. 

An der Wand hängen Bilder, was den Raum wohnlicher wirken lässt. Und nicht nur dass, sie sehen zudem so aus, als wären sie selbst gemalt. Wer immer der Küster ist, muss der anderen Lena viel bedeuten. Eines der Bilder gefällt mir sehr gut. Es zeigt verschwommen eine Stadt, über welche am Himmel der Mond aufgeht und weitere Planeten erscheinen. Ich bilde mir ein, Krypton zu erkennen und muss zugeben, ein solches Bild hatte ich schon immer im Kopf. Genau so würde ich auch malen. Es ist fantastisch.

Interessiert betrachte ich die weiteren Bilder als ein paar eingerahmte Fotos meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Sie sind persönlich und ich kann nicht wegsehen. Lena und ihr Bruder grinsen gemeinsam in die Kamera, fröhlich, als gäbe es die Last des Namen Luthor nicht. Lena trägt ihre Abschlussuniform und Lex könnte stolzer nicht sein, beschützend und liebevoll hat er den Arm um Lena gelegt. Sie wirken miteinander vertraut.

Neugierig betrachte ich ein weiteres Bild und dann bleibt mir regelrecht die Luft weg. Das Foto zeigt Lena und mich. Natürlich sind es nicht wir beide. Andernfalls wüsste ich das. Es sind unsere Doubles. Sie tragen beide schicke Kleider und stehen auf einer Tanzfläche, es könnte auf einer Hochzeit entstanden sein. Engumschlungen, nahestehend, ja geradezu liebevoll tanzen die beiden miteinander und höchstwahrscheinlich hat der Fotograf den Shot angekündigt, da beide mit den Köpfen zusammen, Wange an Wange geschmiegt in die Kamera blicken. Lena’s grüne Augen schimmern, sie wirkt gelöst, so wie ich sie lange nicht mehr gesehen habe. Und ich kann nicht leugnen, was ich erkenne, als ich mein Double betrachte. Meine Augen strahlen vor Glück.

Die Erkenntnis schießt in meine Gedanken und lässt mich taumeln. Sie sehen verliebt aus. Die beiden sind ein Paar.

Ich bin so geschockt darüber. Vielleicht bilde ich mir das nur ein. Aber das kann nicht sein. Meine Gedanken wirbeln und es kostet mich meine Aufmerksamkeit. Zu spät nehme ich die näher kommenden Schritte wahr und schon öffnet sich die Bürotür.

Hastig ducke ich mich hinter dem Stuhl, der als Versteck dient und ungesehen luge ich dahinter hervor, bereit um Lena zu retten, vor wem auch immer.

Mein Herz klopft so schnell und dann überschlagt es sich nahezu. Nichts kann mich auf den Anblick des Eindringlings vorbereiten. 

Pastellfarbene Shirt, schicke Stoffhose, Pferdeschwanz, Brille auf der Nase. Das bin ich.

Die andere Kara trägt frische Blumen bei sich und ist dabei diese mit den bereits vertrockneten Blumen in der Vase zu wechseln als sie Lena entdeckt. Ihre Augen werden groß. 

„Lena! Du bist schon zurück?“

Lena wirbelt herum, als sie meine Stimme hört, die aus einer anderen Richtung kommt, als sie mich vermutet hat. Sie stößt sich vor Schreck mit dem Kopf an dem Sideboard. Ihre Augen sind weit aufgerissen und sie stolpert über ihre Worte, ehe sie sich fasst. Sie begreift. 

„K..- Kara.“

„Oh Babe, hast du dir weh getan?“ Mein Double eilt zu ihr und fällt vor ihr auf die Knie. Vorsichtig umschließt sie mit ihren Händen Lena’s Kopf und diese scheint wie erstarrt zu sein.

Besorgt betrachtet sie Lena und dann bläst sie auf die Stelle und ihr kalter Atem ist in der Luft sichtbar und hinterlässt eine kleine Wolke. Offensichtlich besitzt sie dieselben Kräfte und Lena in diesem Universum, weiß darum bescheid. Die Geste ist so intim und zeigt, wie vertraut Kara86 und Lena86 allem Anschein nach sind.

„Wann bist du angekommen? Und weshalb bist du nicht erst nach Hause gekommen? Ich hab dich soo vermisst, Lena. Ein Wochenende ohne dich ist zu lange. Die nächste Konferenz solltest du online abhalten, das tun ohnehin heutzutage alle.“

Lena starrt weiter und ich finde mich ebenso gefangen in dieser Szene vor mir. Ein seltsames Gefühl regt sich in mir. Ein dumpfes Bauchziehen.

Ich überlege fieberhaft, wie ich Lena aus dieser Situation befreien kann.

Dann fallen mir beinahe die Augen aus. 

Mein Double streichelt mit ihren Fingern zärtlich über Lena’s Haare und dann zieht diese an sich. Sie drückt ihre Lippen auf Lena’s Mund. Sie küsst Lena. Ich wiederhole, sie küsst Lena und schiebt ihre Zunge in Lena’s Mund. 

Sie küsst Lena und schiebt ihre Zunge in Lena’s Mund und Lena küsst sie zurück.

OH Rao!

Ich bin fassungslos und mein Verstand schaltet sich komplett aus.

Diese andere Kara scheint total besessen von diesem Kuss zu sein. Ich frage mich, weshalb Lena mich nicht zurückweist, ich meine natürlich nicht mich, sondern mein Double? Weshalb löst sie sich nicht von diesem Kuss? Kara86 gibt wohlige Laute von sich und stöhnt. Es muss wohl ein guter Kuss sein. Bei der Menge an Zunge werde ich alleine vom Zugucken rot. In meinem Bauch zieht es so heftig und mit einem Mal stört mich dass, was ich sehe. Hallo?? Was bildet sich Kara86 ein, das ist nicht einmal _ihre_ Lena.

In dem Moment, als ich völlig unüberlegt einschreiten möchte, öffnet Lena die Augen.

Sie blickt mich direkt an. Ich verziehe anklagend mein Gesicht, ist ihr bewusst, was sie tut? Dieses Grün. Und sie küsst mein Double locker weiter, während sie mich ansieht. Mein Magen wird ganz flau bei diesem Anblick. _Gefällt Lena der Kuss?_

Dann begreife ich, oh, sie möchte mir etwas mitteilen.

Sie hält den Stein in den Händen und signalisiert, dass ihr diesen abnehmen soll. Ich schüttle den Kopf, das würde auffallen. Lena verdreht kurz die Augen, ehe sie diese wieder schließt und Kara86 heftig küsst.

Küssen? Sie verschlingt Kara86 nahezu. Mit geballtem Schwung greift sie nach ihr und dann klettert sie auf mein Double hinauf, so dass diese zurück auf den Boden fällt. Diese grinst begeistert, nur allzu gerne zieht sie _meine_ Lena auf sich hinab.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du das tust, Lena. Ich liebe dich über mir, wenn du dich für mich bewegst.“

Ich bin gleichzeitig so geschockt und so fasziniert, dass ich den Stein nicht sofort bemerke.

Lena hat ihn hinter sich ablegt, damit ich diesen unbemerkt an mich nehmen kann. Das hier ist ein Ablenkungsmanöver. _Verdammt nochmal Lena! Es lenkt nicht nur Kara86 ab._

Mit Supergeschwindigkeit nehme ich den Stein an mich und bin wieder zurück in meinem Versteck, ohne das jemand etwas mitbekommen hat. Er ist so klein und doch dazu fähig uns vor diesen fiesen Aliens zu retten, behutsam stecke ich ihn in meine Hosentasche. Die Mission ist damit beendet, Lena und ich müssen nur noch durch das TransmatterPortal zurück.

Oh Gott Lena. 

Ihre Bluse ist mittlerweile halb geöffnet und Kara86 hat ihre Hände an Lena’s Hintern und drückt diese mit eindeutigen Bewegungen an sich. Zählt das schon als Sex???? Jetzt greift sie nach Lena’s Reißverschluss. Rao!

Lena reißt die Augen auf.

„Kara..--.. Darling, stopp einen Augenblick.“

„Stimmt etwas nicht?“ 

_Ja, du hast die falsche Lena über dir!!!_

„Darling, bist du so lieb und holst mir ein Glas Wasser aus der Teeküche? Ich fühle mich ein wenig schwindelig.“

„Natürlich,“ Sie drückt Lena einen Kuss auf den Mund und erhebt sich. „Du musst erschöpft von der Reise sein und du hast dich eben heftig gestoßen, vielleicht solltest du einen Moment ruhen. Tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht bemerkt habe, du hast mich eben so angeturnt.“ Sie zwinkert Lena zu. 

Es gehört verboten so zu flirten.

Lena nickt und als Kara86 das Büro verlässt, kauert Lena noch einen Augenblick auf dem Boden.

Sie greift sich an ihre halbgeöffnete Bluse und atmet heftig.

„Grund gütiger,“ keucht sie hervor, „Lass uns verschwinden.“

Dem kann ich nur zustimmen. In super Geschwindigkeit bin ich bei Lena und nehme sie in meine Arme. Sekunden später sind wir aus dem Fenster und weg von L Corp.


	5. Maggie/Lena/Kara

  
**Maggie**

  
Das DEO ist voll von aufgeblasenen Agenten. Dieser Junge dort mal als Beispiel genommen, wie er lässig an seinem Computerboard lehnt und ein paar Tasten drückt. Mir fällt sein Name nicht ein, Argie, Andy oder Arschloch. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich mich mit den Leuten hier verstehe. Ich wurde zur Polizistin ausgebildet und jage Verbrecher und Kriminelle. Um dafür in Form zu bleiben trainiere ich täglich. Es mag altmodisch klingen, aber ich benutze dabei meine Füße. Ich ziehe meine Pistole falls nötig und meine Handschellen klicken um schuldige Handgelenke. Fitness, Verstand und Instinkt arbeiten zusammen, doch was besitzen die meisten Agenten hier? Computer programmierte Spielzeugwaffen mit dem sie grüne Männchen jagen. Woohoo.

Er behält mich im Auge, während ich auf meine Freundin warte und als wüsste er, das es mich ärgert, holt er stolz seine Spielzeugwaffe hervor. Er regelt ein paar Einstellungen und überprüft diese mit dem Computerboard und dann testet er einen Schuss. Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich sehe, als er auf die Übungskörper tritt. Die Büchsen und Gegenstände, die dort auf am Ende der Schießbahn aufgestellt sind, verschwinden sobald Argie diese trifft und zurückbleibt nichts weiter als ein kleiner verkohlter Haufen Asche. Diese Waffe hat es in sich, echt krass und total cool.

Argie grinst arrogant zu mir rüber, während ich schnell den Mund wieder schließe. Ich bin froh, als die Türe zum Besprechungsraum aufspringt und Alex erscheint. Meine heiße wunderschöne Freundin, sofort bessert sich meine Laune.

„Babe, da bist du endlich,“ sehnsüchtig ziehe ich Alex an mich und greife forsch an ihren Hintern. Meine Zunge ist in ihrem Mund, ehe sie eine Erwiderung von sich geben kann. Tja Argie, ich bin mir sicher, das er nun glotzt. 

Mmh, Alex fühlt sich so gut an. Und schon kennen meine Gedanken nur noch ein Ziel, ab nach Hause.

Meine Freundin löst sich schwer atmend von mir. 

„Ich kann noch nicht gehen, Maggie. Kara und Lena sind auf einer Mission und ich möchte warten, bis diese beendet ist. Es kann noch eine Weile dauern.“

Ihr Blick ist zerknirscht und entschuldigend und bringt mich zum seufzen. Ich werde immer den Kürzeren ziehen, wenn es um ihre Arbeit geht, vor allem wenn Kara involviert ist. Doch mittlerweile verstehe ich das und es ist in Ordnung. Ich habe nie etwas Schöneres miterlebt, als die Beziehung der beiden Geschwister. Sie ist ehrlich, nahezu rein, mir fällt kein besseres Wort als besonders ein, doch so ist es. Die beiden können sich ärgern und nerven, doch sie halten immer zusammen, treten füreinander ein und Alex wird sanft, wenn es um Kara geht. Eine Sanftheit, die ich später selbst kennenlernen durfte und immer weiter neu entdecke. 

Als Alex und ich erstmals aufeinandertrafen, wurden wir beide dienstlich zu demselben Tatort gerufen. Ich war zuerst vor Ort und in die Untersuchungen vertieft. Ich hatte alles im Griff, als sie auf mich zukam und arrogant mit ihrer gefakten FBI-Marke vor meiner Nase wedelte. Sie mischte sich ein, was mich irritierte und nervte, aber man, war ich angeturnt. Zudem sprang mein zuverlässiger Gaydar unmittelbar an. Diese Frau ist ein heißer Feger, ihr eigenartiger Klamottenstil machte etwas mit mir, ich fing sofort Feuer. So selbstbewusst und gut sie auch in ihrem Beruf ist, in Sachen flirten war sie ziemlich hilflos. Ich hatte anfangs meinen Spaß mit ihr, beobachtete amüsiert, wie sie verlegen wurde und dann tischte sie mir auf, dass sie angeblich hetero sei. Wir hatten beide unsere Findungsphase und nach dem ich mir selbst erst einstehen musste, das meine Gefühle ernst sind, tja, der Rest ist Geschichte. 

Ich schmolle, etwas, was ich nur Alex sehen lasse.

„Weißt du, wie lang es ungefähr dauern wird. Soll ich mit dem Kochen beginnen oder besteht für heute keine Chance mehr den Abend gemeinsam zu verbringen?“

Alex lehnt ihre Stirn an meine und greift nach meiner Hand. Eine vertraute intime Geste und ich liebe die Sanftheit darin. Was immer sie sagen möchte, um mein schmollen zu nehmen bleibt ein Geheimnis.

Ein lila farbenes Portal öffnet sich aus heiterem Himmel und die elektrische Schwingung, die davon ausgeht, knistert in der Luft. Erschrocken fahren Alex und ich auseinander und betrachten die Szene. Kara und Lena Luthor, treten daraus hervor und ich runzle die Stirn. Ein seltenes Bild dieser Tage zeigt sich mir. Kara in ihren normalen Klamotten und im Schlepptau die Luthor. Kein Wunder, dass die beiden bedröppelt aussehen. Moment mal. Was ist mit der Luthor passiert? Ich kann ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen, als ich ihre Erscheinung in mich aufnehme, dies kann nur eins bedeuten.

„Luthor, du hast Sex-Haar,“ entfährt es mir lautstark. Wie so oft verlassen meine Gedanken ungefiltert meinen Mund.

Die Luthor wird blass um die Nase und anstelle eines Tadels oder einer empörten Erwiderung bleibt sie still. Heilige Scheiße, ich habe nur meinen Senf abgegeben, aber je länger ich sie betrachte, umso offensichtlicher wird es. Ich habe damit Recht. 

Kara scheint meine Anspielung nicht zu erkennen. Typisch Kryptonier. Ich erkläre es ihren unschuldig blickenden Augen nur zu gerne. Hmm, das hier wird mehr als interessant.

„Ihr Haare sehen aus, als hätte sie wilden Sex gehabt. Das nennt man Sex-Haar,“ mein Finger deutet auf das Chaos auf Lena’s Kopf.

Meine Feststellung bleibt als schwere Frage im Raum zurück. Alex neben mir räuspert sich ein wenig, aber selbst sie scheint die Antwort wissen zu wollen. 

Kara wird rot wie eine Tomate. Bingo!! Ich nehme das Schweigen als Zustimmung.

„Glückwunsch, dann hätten wir das ja geklärt. Ich bin froh, dass ihr endlich diese Frustration losgeworden seid. Es war kaum mehr mit euch auszahlten. Eine Frage habe ich noch, wer von euch hat den Anfang gemacht?“

Ja, ich kann ein Arschloch sein, aber die beiden müssen die Wahrheit hören und ich möchte meinen Wetteinsatz ungern verloren sehen. 

„M-Maggie. Wir hatten n-nicht. Lena und ich, also wir hatten--zumindest nicht so--, also ich meine, so war es nicht,“ stammelt Kara.

„Ich benötige keine Einzelheiten, Kara. Luthors verschmierter Lippenstift und die falsch zugeknöpfte Bluse sprechen für sich.“ Zufrieden betrachte ich Lena, die wirklich sehr mitgenommen aussieht. 

Ihr Blick fällt an sich hinab und sie greift sich ohne Eile an die Bluse, doch ihre Hände zittern unkontrolliert, während sie die Bluse richtig knöpft. Dabei vergisst sie einen Knopf, da sie ihr tun unterbricht um sich durch die Haare zu fahren. Man, ist die durch den Wind. Gut, wenn die Luthor mal von ihrem hohen Ross runterkommt. Ich hab Lena in den letzten Jahren zu schätzen gelernt, ich mag ihren Verstand, ihren Humor und ich muss zugeben, ich bewundere sie. Sie leitet ihr eigenes Unternehmen und jeder weiß, dass du es als Frau in solch hohen Positionen nicht leicht hast. Schon gar nicht in einem weltweit führenden Unternehmen. Bei der Polizei ist es nicht anders und ich kämpfe als Frau um Gleichberechtigung. Lena erhält Respekt und händelt ihre Position souverän.

Lena trinkt guten Scotch, sie liebt vegetarisches Essen und lässt sich auch mal gehen. Ich kenne Lena in Jogginghose, losgelöst, witzig und mit rosigen Wangen. Doch seit es mit der Freundschaft von Kara und Lena bergab läuft, hat sie sich wieder in die kühle arrogante Lena Luthor verwandelt, welche ich kennengelernt habe. Sie teilt ihre Gedanken nicht, hat sich zurückgezogen und gibt sich erhabener als je zuvor. Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen; sie kann eine richtige Bitch sein. Lena schlägt um sich. Es nervt mich und nach einer Weile habe ich von selbst dieselbe Position eingenommen, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als wir uns kennenlernten. Wir sind beide stur und stehen wieder am Anfang und sind in alte Muster verfallen. Unser Verhältnis ist weitgehend unterkühlt. Ich wäre nicht nachtragend, sie muss nur einsehen, dass es nicht mein Geheimnis zu erzählen war. Als Freundin von Alex, stand es mir nicht zu, Lena einzuweihen. Alex ist meine Familie, das zählt Kara automatisch dazu. Lena sollte bald Vernunft annehmen. Dieser Vorfall könnte die Wendung sein. Kara ist der Schlüssel zu Lena ist. Man könnte sagen, Kara ist Lena’s Schwäche. Ich frage mich, ob Lena es selbst erkennt. Sie ist eine intelligente Frau mit Messerscharfen Verstand, doch in Sachen Liebe werden kluge Frauen mit einem Mal, sagen wir mal, beschränkt. Ich weiß dies deshalb so gut, da ich selbst blind war und es anfangs nicht wahrhaben wollte. 

Ich beobachte sie und erkenne, das ihre coole Fassade einen Riss bekommen hat. Kara muss über sie hergefallen zu sein und hat sie damit ziemlich aus der Fassung gebracht. Das spielt mir in meine Karten.

„Hast du den Anfang gemacht Kara?“ Wenn es so war, sind mir 50 Dollar sicher. 

„Maggie!“ Alex drückt schmerzhaft meine Hand. Ich weiß, dass ich mich etwas weit aus dem Fenster lehne, aber wir haben alle auf den Augenblick gewartet, der längst fällig war, zumindest diejenigen, die Augen im Kopf haben. Hauptsächlich sind das Winn und ich. Was andere und ihre Verhälntnisse betrifft, bin ich weniger blind. 

„Ich rede nicht mehr mit dir,“ droht Kara, doch damit kann sie mich nicht einschüchtern.

„Es war Kara,“ meldet sich die Luthor erstmals zu Wort und erstaunt mich. 

„Yes,“ rufe ich aus. Winn hat auf Lena gewettet, aber ehrlich gesagt? Sie hätte dazu den Arsch nicht in der Hose. Unsere liebe Kara hier allerdings, sie kann Terroristen stoppen, legt sich mit Zombies an. Sie ist mein Mann.

„Allerdings war es nicht Kara, hier,“ Lena deutet auf Kara neben sich, als erklärte sich der Rest von selbst. 

Hä? Was redet die Luthor? Ich hasse ihr Gehabe, als hätte sie das Rad der Welt erfunden. 

„Oh Gott,“ entfährt es Alex, die sofort versteht. 

„In der Tat, Oh Gott,“ bestätigt Lena Luthor und seufzt, sie wird noch blasser, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist.

„Wir sollten J’onn informieren und uns im Besprechungssaal treffen,“ sagt Alex und ich höre die Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme.

Dann blickt sie zu mir.

„Tut mir leid Maggs, aber es wird heute noch etwas länger dauern.

Ich wüsste gern mehr und bin neugierig, doch ich kann warten. Daher verabschiede ich mich von Alex und nehme ihr das Versprechen ab, dass sie mir später erklärt, was hier vor sich geht. Irgendetwas habe ich verpasst. Doch eins ist schon mal klar, Kara hat Lena die Klamotten vom Laib gerissen. 50 Dollar sind mir sicher. Ich werde gleich mal nach Winn sehen. Man, bin ich auf seine Reaktion gespannt, wenn ich ihm die freudige Nachricht mittele, vor allem wenn ich ihm die 50 Dollar abnehme. Selbst schuld gegen mich zu wetten. Gaypanik und Frauendrama ist mein Gebiet und mein Instinkt ist schlauer als sein Superhirn. 

  
**Lena**

_Okay Lena, reiß dich zusammen. Du bist zurück durch das Portal. Das hier das DEO. Hier sind, Kara, die, die dich nicht küssen wird. Alex, mit ihr wirst du fertig und Maggie. Mist, Maggie._

_Die Mission war erfolgreich. Ihr habt den Stein. Niemand wird erfahren, was vorgefallen ist. Du denkst nie wieder darüber nach._

_Was war das????_

_Deine Gedanken spielen verrückt, das passiert eben nach unvorhersehbaren Ereignissen. Aber es bestätigt nicht sofort deine Vermutung._

_Wie hoch ist schon die Wahrscheinlichkeit das.... Oh Gott, du kannst es nicht mal in Gedanken aussprechen. Es lässt dich nachts wachliegen._

_Du bist ein Genie Lena, rechne die Wahrscheinlichkeit aus._

_Günstiger Fall: 1. Du hast keine Gefühle._   
_Günstiger Fall: 2. Der Besuch auf Erde 86 ist bald vergessen._   
_Günstiger Fall: 3. Du rettest mit dem roten Stein die Welt, alles gut._

_Möglicher Fall: 4. Du hast Gefühle._   
_Möglicher Fall: 5. Du kannst den Vorfall nicht vergessen._   
_Möglicher Fall: 6. Du versagst und die Aliens übernehmen die Herrschaft._

_G = (1,2,3) G = 3_   
_M = (1,2,3,4,5,6); M = 6_

_E = 3 /6 = 0,5_

_Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist 0,5, das entspricht 50%. Gut alles gut, das wusstest du auch ohne zu rechnen, doch nun hast du es nachgeprüft und bestätigt._

_Was redet Maggie da? Sex Haare??? Wahrscheinlich hat sich die Wahrscheinlichkeit soeben erhöht. Gott Lena, wie viel Knoten hast du im Hirn?_

_Wieso ist es hier so verdammt stickig? Kein Wunder, das dein Verstand aussetzt. Atme Lena, atme. Bald bist du hier raus._

_Die Bluse. Fuck, sie wurde dir nahezu vom Laib gerissen. Kara war so leidenschaftlich._

_Hör auf Lena. Denk nach, denk nach. Es ist nicht deine Schuld._

„Es war Kara.“ _Hast du das laut gesagt?_

_Weshalb dreht sich der Raum? Am besten du machst weiter Rechenspeispiele. Berechne die Wurzel aus--._

_Das ist absurd. Nicht deine Kara. Nein._

„Allerdings war es nicht Kara, hier.“ 

_Halt den Mund Lena._

„In der Tat, Oh Gott.“

_Psst. Halt den Mund Lena!! Du brauchst einen Ort zum Nachdenken._

„Lena? Lena, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ 

_Kara spricht mit dir._

_Kara und ihre besorgten riesigen Welpenaugen. Lauf Lena, lauf weg, solange du kannst._

  
**Kara**

Lena sieht aus, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. Manchmal frage ich mich ernsthaft, was in ihrem hübschen Kopf vor sich geht. Sie ist so klug und schön. Lena ist eine klassische Schönheit, ich habe immer so gedacht. Ihre zarte Haut wirkt im Augenblick extrem blass und sie sieht nicht so aus, als ob es ihr gut gehen würde. Fehlt ihr etwas? 

„Lena?“

„...“

„Lena, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“ 

Huh, wo läuft sie jetzt hin? 

Alex und ich sehen uns fragend an. Ob es etwas mit dem Vorfall auf Erde86 zu tun hat? Ich für meine Verhältnisse, habe mich keineswegs von dem Anblick erholt. Mein eigenes Ich hat Lena geküsst. Aber ich habe gelernt, meine Gedanken auf später zu schieben, denn dazu benötige ich tonnenweise Essen und Eiscreme. Lena hat mich zurück geküsst--Stopp-- noch bin ich im DEO Dienst. 

Besser ich sehe nach Lena. Wir müssen gemeinsam den Bericht abgeben. 

Ich erkläre Alex, dass ich Lena folgen werde und wir in den Besprechungssaal nachkommen werden. Zudem überreiche ich ihr zur Besänftigung den roten Seiten, ich bin ihn gerne los. 

Alex zeigt sich einverstanden und erleichtert, als sie sich bedankt und mir den Stein abnimmt. Neugier liegt in ihren Augen und ich sehe mich schon aus dem Schneider, als sie nochmal Luft holt.

„Gute Arbeit. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was zwischen dir und Lena genau vorgefallen ist, aber über den Vorfall sprechen wir noch Kara.“ Alex kneift ihre Augen dabei zusammen und ihr Zeigefinger pickst auf meine Brust. 

Ich unterdrücke ein seufzen und nicke schnell, dann folge ich der Richtung, in welche Lena verschwunden ist.

\- ***

„Lena?“ , meine Frage hallt den leeren Flur entlang. Stille. Eine Antwort bleibt aus.

Am Ende des Flurs befindet sich die Damentoilette. Sicher ist Lena dorthinein.

Warte ich respektvoll oder öffne ich die Türe? Damentoiletten sind oftmals ein peinliches Unterfangen. Dort möchte jeder gerne ungestört sein Bedürfnis verrichten, sich schminken oder auch mal einen Augenblick alleine sein. 

Meine Entscheidung wird abgenommen, als mein sensibles Gehör ein Geräusch wahrnimmt, es lässt mich zusammenzucken. 

„Lena?“ , noch während ich ihren Namen rufe, öffne ich die Türe zur Damentoilette.

„Geh weg,“ gibt Lena schwach von sich, ehe sie sich geräuschvoll in die Toilette erbricht.

Sofort bekomme ich ein Deja Vu und fühle mich miserabel. Lena verträgt das Fliegen nicht. Ich schwöre, ich bin sanft geflogen, nicht wie beim letzten Mal, als dies passiert ist. Diesen peinlichen Vorfall habe ich in den tiefsten Winkel meines Gehirnes gesteckt. 

Meine Schuldgefühle regen sich dennoch und ehe ich mich versehe, bin ich bei Lena.

„Lena, schhh,“ beruhigend lege ich eine Hand auf ihren Rücken. Ich warte, bis das Beben in ihrem Körper nachlässt und streiche über das zusammengebundene Haar. Ich weiß nicht, wie es anfühlt, wenn das Essen was du genussvoll verschlungen hast, zerkaut wieder rauskommt. Grauenvoll. Ich mag es mir gar nicht vorstellen. Alex sagt, es ist widerlich, es brennt und du fühlst dich hilflos. Der Gedanke macht mich noch miserabler.

„Es tut mir leid, falls ich zu turbulent geflogen bin. Tut mir leid, dass du fliegen mit mir nicht verträgst. Es ist so herrlich dort oben am Himmel und so friedlich. Ich wünschte, du könntest die Aussicht genießen und empfinden, was ich empfinde. Fliegen ist--

Lena erbricht so noch einmal. Mensch Kara, während ich vom Fliegen schwärme erbricht sich Lena. Wie sooft rede ich zu viel, wenn ich nervös bin. Schuldbewusst streiche ich sanft über ihren Rücken. Ich würde ihr dies zu gern abnehmen. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn Lena leidet.

Es kommt nicht mehr viel, es scheint alles raus zu sein, ihr Magen ist womöglich leer. 

Sie drückt die Toilettenspülung und lehnt sich seufzend an die Wand zurück. Die Augen hat sie geschlossen. Ihr Körper ist erschöpft.

Jetzt wo ihr Rücken an der Wand lehnt, ruht meine Hand an ihrem Arm. Es ist der erste Kontakt seit Monaten und auch wenn die Situation völlig unangebracht ist, breitet sich Wärme in mir aus. Lena und ich waren einstmals so vertraut miteinander, unsere Körper suchten automatisch die Nähe des anderen. Ich vermisse das kribbeln, wenn wir uns berühren. 

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid,“ versuche ich noch einmal.

„Hör auf, dich zu entschuldigen,“ erwidert sie und ich widerstehe augenblicklich den Drang mich erneut zu entschuldigen. Schnell schließe ich den Mund und bleibe still. Ich denke daran, wie oft ich sie angelogen habe, jedes Mal, wenn ich Supergirl war, und wie oft ich mich deshalb bei ihr entschuldigt habe. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es besser machen kann. Ich fühle mich zerrissen. 

Lena öffnet die Augen und sieht mich einen Augenblick an, dann steht sie auf und geht zum Waschbecken.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld,“ sagt sie plötzlich und ich höre auf zu atmen. „Es war das Portal. Mein nervöser Magen verträgt keine Reisen in andere Welten.“

Ich nicke und beobachte, wie sie sich den Mund ausspült und sich anschießend kritisch ihr Spiegelbild betrachtet.

„Willst du über den Vorfall sprechen?“, frage ich vorsichtig und trete neben sie ans Waschbecken. Nervös krame in meiner Hosentasche. Dort fische ich eines dieser süßen Pefferminzbonbons hervor, die du beim Bezahlen in Restaurants geschenkt bekommst. Ich hallte es für Lena offen in meiner Hand. 

Sie nimmt sich das Bonbon, wickelt es aus dem Papier und steckt es sich in den Mund.

Wir sehen uns über den Spiegel in die Augen. Einen Moment lang sieht sie mich einfach an und ich habe das Gefühl, als wäre es das erste Mal seit Monaten. Bilde ich mir das ein, oder ist die Kälte daraus verschwunden? Sie schaut einfach nur. 

Ich möchte so vieles sagen. Es liegt mir auf den Lippen. Sie fragen, wie es ihr wirklich geht, ihr sagen, dass ich sie vermisse. Doch ich bleibe stumm und Lena senkt ihre Augen. Ich verliere ihren Blick und sehe zu, wir sich ein paar Knitterfalten aus der Bluse streift. Dann beginnt sie zu sprechen. 

„Lass uns zu in den Besprechungssaal gehen, die anderen warten auf uns.“

„Lena,“ flehe ich. „Lass uns darüber reden.“

„Was gibt es zu sprechen?“

„Ich hab dich geküsst.“

In ihren Augen flackert etwas auf und ist schnell wieder verschwunden. Dafür wandert eine perfekte Augenbraue nach oben. 

„Du? Meinst du nicht dein Double?“

„Du weißt was ich meine Lena. Es gibt eine Welt, wo wir beide ein Paar sind. Glücklich und verliebt. Ich kann nicht aufhören, daran zu denken.“

Lena stockt mitten in ihrer Bewegungen und verharrt still. „Bedeutete dir das denn gar nichts?“

„Was soll es bedeuten?“

Frustriert über mich selbst und über meine eigenen Gedanken antworte ich ihr.

„Irgendwo in einer andern Welt gibt es eine Kopie von uns, in der wir glücklich sind. Denkst du nicht, dass dieses Paar entsetzt wäre, wenn sie uns sehen würde. Ich muss immer darüber nachdenken, wie glücklich sie sind. Die andere Lena wusste, dass ich Supergirl bin und trotzdem sind sie glücklich. Ich frage mich, wann sie es erzählt hat und wie es abgelaufen ist. Ich frage mich, was bei den beiden anders gelaufen ist. Ich denke, dass es meine Schuld ist, da ich solange gewartet habe dir von meinem Geheimnis zu erzählen. Es war niemals meine Absicht, dass es unsere Freundschaft zerstört. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Lena.“

Lena hat sich nicht bewegt und ist still. Dann dreht sie sich zu mir und sieht mir direkt in die Augen und nicht länger über den Spiegel hinweg. Ich darf jetzt nicht locker lassen. Ich habe mich tausendmal bei ihr entschuldigt, aber dieses Mal hab ich das Gefühl, als hört sie mir wirklich zu und ich muss ich ihr sagen, was ich fühle.

„Ich hatte auch gehofft, dass du mir irgendwann verzeihen könnest. Du musst meine Argumente nicht verstehen, aber das du es akzeptieren kannst. Du hast dir nie die Mühe gemacht, es von meiner Seite aus zu betrachten. Nicht nur dich hat es verletzt, Lena und es tut weh dich so zu sehen. Wie du dich von allen abkapselt. Dass du so tust, als kann dir niemand etwas. Ich sehe, das es dir nicht gut geht. Und es zerbricht mir das Herz,“ meine Stimme ist brüchig und doofe Tränen stehlen sich durch.

Lena schluckt. Das kanns sie nicht kalt lassen. Ich schniefe ein wenig und bete zu Rao, dass sie reagiert. Das sie noch irgendwo meine Lena unter ihrem Schutzschild zu finden ist.

„Ich weiß, dass es dir leidtut, Kara.“

Mein Name. Beinahe ein Flüstern, sie hat meinen Namen gesagt. Hoffnung erwacht in mir.

„Ich war verletzt, ich war so verletzt. Und ich dachte, ich könnte den Schmerz loswerden, wenn austeile. Ich hab das gemacht, was ich immer tue, wenn ich herausfinde, dass jemand den ich liebe, mich belügt und hintergeht. Ich habe eine Mauer aufgebaut. Ich dachte, mit uns ist es anders. Du warst der einzige Mensch in meinem Leben, der mich niemals belogen hat, dem ich vorbehaltlos vertraut habe. Und das hast du mir genommen. Du hast dich dafür mehrmals entschuldigt, ich kenne deine Gründe und versuche, darüber hinwegzukommen. Du hast meine Achilles Ferse getroffen, Kara. Es ist schwer für mich, erneut zu vertrauen. Doch ich möchte es versuchen.“

„Wirklich?“

„Wirklich.“

„Oh Lena. Ich bin für dich da. Wir gehen da gemeinsam durch,“ verspreche ich. Ich bin so glücklich, am liebsten würde ich sie sofort an mich drücken, aber ich denke mir kleine Schritte. Etwas unbeholfen strecke ich meine Hand aus und Lena ergreift diese nach einem kleinen Augenblick.

„Freunde?“

„Freunde,“ bestätigt Lena und wir besiegeln dies mit einem Handschlag.

Sie drückt etwas in meine Hand und voller Erwartung sehe ich nach. Es ist das Papier, aus welchem Sie das Bonbon ausgewickelt hat.

Sie wirft einen Blick zurück, ehe sie aus der Tür ist.

„Kommst du?“

Ich schmunzle und halte das Papier in die Höhe. Ich werfe einen Blick auf den Mülleimer, doch ich bringe es nicht über mich, es wegzuwerfen. Sentimental wie ich bin, stecke ich es in meine Hosentasche. Lena steht noch im Türrahmen und beobachtet mich, die Augenbraue wandert weit nach oben und sie lacht.

Ich erröte ein wenig und folge ihr aus der Damentoilette. Ein vertrautes Gefühl macht sich in mir breit und das Gewicht auf meinen Schultern fühlt sich mit einem Mal eine Million leichter an.

Freunde denke ich.


End file.
